El que me abrió los ojos
by Daryaak
Summary: Lily y los Merodeadores ven, a través de un collar, el futuro, ¿Qué pasará? Fue él, sus ojos, lo que me dijeron lo que mi corazón no quería escuchar, que lo amo con locura.
1. El viaje

hola!!

espero que les guste esta historia!!

segun yo es la mejor que he hecho hasta ahora.. DDD

difrutenla!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: EL "viaje"

-¡Potter! – exclamó una hermosa pelirroja a un muchacho alto, con el pelo negro azabache indomable, los ojos color avellana que estaban detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda. Los hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda de la chica desprendían chispas por la rabia - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas! – le espetó.

-¿Es de tu incumbencia, Evans? – le preguntó él con frialdad.

Evans se estremeció al ver la frialdad con la que le trataba el joven Potter.

Había pasado un mes desde que habían empezado su último año y James Potter, el joven que siempre perseguía a Lily Evans, se cansó de seguirla, por lo tanto, la empezó a tratar con frialdad, con una frialdad que la joven Evans se le rompía el corazón.

"_Sabía que iba a ser demasiado tarde cuando empecé a aceptar mis sentimientos"_ – se dijo la joven al ver, luego de unos días, que la frialdad de aquel joven la desgarraba, que echaba de menos que él le pidiera salir cada cinco minutos, pero ya no podía hacer nada, todo era su culpa – _"Lo he perdido"_ – se dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Es mi deber ver que no halla nadie fuera de la cama, Potter – le dijo ella, tratando de parecer enojada, cuando en el fondo lo único que quería era salir de allí y llorar o que James la tratara como antes, pero ya nada era igual.

-Lamento decirte que me importa un comino lo que tu digas – mintió él. La verdad es que a él le importaba mucho lo que decía la joven, pero ya se había cansado, por eso decidió dejarla ir y, para tratar de sufrir menos, la trataba con frialdad, ya que parecía que en aquel curso se encontraban por todos lados, le parecía que Lily le hablaba más de lo normal, y él sabía que ella no le correspondía, por lo tanto, para tratar de alejarla, la trataba así, aunque le doliera el alma.

-¡Eh¡Prongs! – escuchó que llamaban al joven Potter.

-Dime, Padfoot – dijo James.

-A que no sabes lo que encontramos¡a que no sabes! – exclamó Padfoot, sin darse cuenta que estaba la prefecta.

-Vamos, entonces – dijo James, pero Lily se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No voy a dejar que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa! – exclamó ella.

-Es cosa nuestra, Evans – dijo James – no te metas – dijo cortante y pasó por el lado de la pelirroja.

Ella se quedó allí, viendo como se alejaban los amigos, hasta que corrió y llegó al lado de ellos.

-Voy con ustedes – dijo ella – si no me hacen caso, voy para que no los reten. Por lo menos.

James la miró con frialdad y se hizo el indiferente, mientras que Sirius la miraba impresionado.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa hacer travesuras, Evans? – preguntó él.

-No es por hacer travesuras, como ustedes dicen – dijo ella – es por Gryffindor.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con su hermano James, y vio que en su mirada estaba aquella frialdad, pero él sabía que al otro lado de aquella pared había pena y dolor.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos en silencio. Lily se sentía muy incomoda y de vez en cuando miraba a James con un deje de tristeza. Sirius se dio cuenta de las miradas de la Premio Anual, pero más se sorprendió al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Definitivamente, más tarde tendría que hablar con James. James, bueno, él trataba por todos los medios no mirar a Lily, por lo tanto, miraba el piso.

Estuvieron unos minutos más, hasta que escucharon otra voz proveniente de un muchacho alto, de pelo café claro y los ojos miel.

-¡Prongs¡Padfoot¡Al fin llega…! – Pero paró en seco al ver a la pelirroja - ¿Lily? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, Padfoot – dijo James - ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar?

-Ésto – dijo Sirius y apuntó aun punto en el suelo. Era un collar, pero a todos les dio mala espina aquel collar.

James se acercó y se agachó para verlo más de cerca.

-Parece un collar normal – comentó.

-A ver – dijo Sirius y se agachó estirando una mano para tomar el collar.

-Black, no lo… - empezó a decir Lily, peor ya era demasiado tarde, Sirius tomó el collar y a los cinco (también estaba Peter) los envolvió una luz blanca y aparecieron en la entrada del Gran Comedor - … toques – terminó en un susurro.

-Es raro –comentó Remus – estamos en Hogwarts, pero pareciera como si no nos vieran.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamó James e, inconscientemente, tomó a Lily del brazo y la pegó a la pared, mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

Al lado de ellos pasaron unas chicas vestidas con uniforme celeste hacia el Gran Comedor y pareció que no los habían visto. Luego de unos minutos, pasaron unos hombres y después de unos aplausos, se hizo el silencio. Los muchachos se asomaron para ver dentro del Gran Comedor, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Albus Dumbledore unos años más viejo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fon de este cap!!

que les parecio??

espero que bien...

Adelantos:

**James escuchaba de lejos que lo llamaban, pero no podía despejar los ojos de aquel muchacho. Era igual que él, igual, exceptuando los ojos, que eran de color verde, la nariz que era más chica y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Empezó a andar hacia el muchacho, sin escuchar a nadie.**

**- _Ella no te odia como Malfoy y su grupo, Harry – le dijo Hermione. _**

**- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Sirius. El resto se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a los chicos.**

bueno.. esto es por ahora..

chau!!


	2. ¿Quiénes son?

aqui esta el segundo cap..

gracia spor los reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Quiénes son?**

_-¡Bienvenidos! – Exclamó, con los brazos extendidos hacia el colegio - ¡Bienvenidos, huéspedes! Espero que pasen una muy buena estancia aquí – les sonrió – bueno, ahora vamos a decir algunas cosas sobre el Torneo._

"_El Torneo de los Tres Magos es algo que se creó para unir a los tres colegios más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Drumstrang y Beaxbatouns. También deben recordar que es sólo para mayores de 17 años – los miró atentamente – de acuerdo, ya pueden cenar. _

Lily y los Merodeadores se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estamos? – preguntó Lily en un susurro.

-No… no lo sé – contestó Sirius, mientras miraba el collar - ¿Qué dices tú, Prongs? – se giró hacia James, pero se dio cuenta que James no lo escuchaba, tenía la vista fija en un punto de la mesa de Gryffindor - ¿James?

James escuchaba de lejos que lo llamaban, pero no podía despejar los ojos de aquel muchacho. Era igual que él, igual, exceptuando los ojos, que eran de color verde, la nariz que era más chica y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Empezó a andar hacia el muchacho, sin escuchar a nadie.

-¿James? – lo llamó Sirius - ¡James! – y lo siguió, con el resto del grupo detrás de él.

James llegó al frente de aquel muchacho y lo quedó mirando con… ¿adoración¿Orgullo¿Por qué lo miraba de aquella forma? No lo sabía, pero se sentía extraño mirando a aquel muchacho.

De repente él levanto la vista y la dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde vio a una muchacha alta, con una figura que tenía loco a la mitad del colegio, el pelo rubio, que parecía el color del oro, y los ojos celestes. Ella levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Harry y le sonrió de manera dulce, para luego volver a clavar la vista en su plato.

Harry suspiró y volvió a mirar su plato. James lo miró y rió de manera divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Lily, que no veía el chiste.

-Es que el muchacho está enamorado – contestó James – se le nota, lástima que sea Slytherin – miró a la chica que antes había mirado el muchacho – aunque se ve diferente a los Slytherin.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él está enamorado? – preguntó Lily.

James la miró sonrojado. Él lo sabía porque él hacía lo mismo, pero no podía decirle aquello. Gracias a Dios, una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos cafés habló.

_-Ahora no lo puedes negar, Harry – dijo – se te notó mucho que te gusta Elizabeth._

_-Que no me gusta – dijo Harry, aunque se puso rojo y eso lo delató._

_-Vamos, Harry – le dijo un muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos celestes – estas rojo – sonrió de manera divertida._

_-Es que… - Harry miró nuevamente la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba la chica, y la vio hablar con una chica, aunque se notaba que le caía mal, pero parecía que la chica no se daba cuenta. La quedó mirando hasta que volvió a suspirar – es tan hermosa._

_-No me extrañaría que dijeras eso – dijo la chica de pelo castaño – he hablado con ella y me dijo algo._

_-¿Qué cosa, Hermione? – preguntó Harry._

_-Su madre es veela – respondió Hermione – por eso andan tantos hombres detrás de ella – miró a la chica – aunque es una muy buena persona, se nota que no le gusta estar en Slytherin, ella me dijo que no se atrevió a irse a otra casa, por eso está en Slytherin, pero, por lo que dice, los odia a todos, aunque lo disimula muy bien._

_-Cuánto me gustaría que estuviera en Gryffindor – comentó Harry._

_-¡No, por favor! – exclamó el chico pelirrojo – pobre de ella, no sé cómo te aguantaría cuando la mires como un tonto._

_-No sirves de mucho, Ron – le dijo Hermione._

_-Sólo digo la verdad – se defendió Ron y seguía comiendo todo lo que había a su paso._

_-No se qué voy a hacer – suspiró Harry._

_-Pues… hablar con ella – le sugirió Hermione._

_-Pero ella… ella me debe odiar, como todos los Slytherin – se quejó Harry._

_-Ella no te odia como Malfoy y su grupo, Harry – le dijo Hermione._

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó Sirius. El resto se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a los chicos.

_-Me pregunto por qué me odian tanto – dijo Harry – de acuerdo, Malfoy es pasable¿pero el resto? No lo entiendo._

_-Debe ser por lo que pasó hace trece años – sugirió Hermione en un tímido murmullo._

_-Puede – dijo Harry con un deje de trist-eza. Se hizo el silencio hasta que Harry dijo – siempre me he preguntado por qué Voldemort hizo eso – suspiró - ¿Qué tengo yo que le intereso tanto¿Ó qué tenían mis padres?_

_-Quizás los quería en su bando – dijo Hermione – ya sabes que tus padres eran muy fuertes._

_-No – dijo Harry – no lo sabía¿sabes¡no sé nada de mis padres por culpa de ese maldito maniático! – exclamó._

_-Pero puedes hablar con Sirius – sugirió Ron – quizás él sepa algo._

Sirius parecía sorprendido por ser mencionado.

_-Puede – dijo Harry – pero por las cartas no puedo y no sé dónde está. En la última me dijo que había llegado a Inglaterra._

_-¿Y no te alegra? – preguntó Ron._

_-Sí y no – contestó Harry – sí porque está aquí, y no porque lo pueden atrapar._

_-Lo dudo – dijo Hermione – con su disfraz es muy difícil._

_-Eso espero – dijo Harry._

-Por lo visto estamos en algo parecido al futuro – observó Remus.

-Pero ese muchacho se parece tanto a mí – dijo James.

-¿Vamos a ver a la enamorada de Harry? – sugirió Lily y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin y vieron de cerca de Elizabeth.

-De verdad que es hermosa – dijo Sirius al verla.

-Sirius, por favor – dijo James.

-¿Me vas a decir que es fea! – exclamó él.

-No, pero prefiero a otra – dijo James.

-Si estuviera en el colegio sería mía – dijo Sirius.

-Lo dudo, Black – le espetó Lily – Elizabeth se ve lo suficiente inteligente como para meterse con un mujeriego, arrogante y egocéntrico como tú.

-Gracias por los halagos, Evans – dijo él sarcásticamente.

-De nada – dijo ella.

_-Lizzy – dijo un muchacho con el pelo rubio platino y ojos grises – ¿por qué no…?_

_-No, Draco – lo cortó Elizabeth._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada – lo cortó la chica._

_-¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti? – preguntó él, molesto._

_-Simple, Draco – contestó ella – no-me-gustas – dijo cortante, se paró de la mesa y salió de allí._

_-Maldita sea – murmuró Draco._

_-Tienes los veranos – le dijo un chico grande y gordo._

_-Ella es inteligente – dijo Draco – si me acercó y la trato de obligar, soy hombre muerto_.

-Esto si que es raro – se quejó Sirius.

-Y muy raro – corroboró Peter.

Luego de unos minutos, el director se puso de pie y dijo:

_-Vamos a dejar esta noche para elegir a los campeones – todos se miraron emocionados – el que los elegirá será… - puso un taburete y encima de éste un cofre, con un golpe se su varita lo abrió - ¡El Cáliz de Fuego!_

-No entiendo de qué hablan – dijo Sirius.

-Por Dios, Black – dijo Lily – el Cáliz elegirá al campeón de cada colegio, y luego los tres campeones tendrán que hacer tres pruebas muy difíciles, aunque es muy peligroso – miró al profesor Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido – no sé por qué lo están haciendo.

-Para divertirse – dijo Sirius.

-Esto no es cuestión de diversión, Padfoot – dijo James – de verdad que aquí puede morir alguien.

-Y ese alguien puede ser muy importante – dijo Lily.

_-Para_ _asegurarme que nadie menor de 17 años ponga su nombre en el Cáliz, voy a poner una línea de edad. Los que quieran poner su nombre, tienen toda la noche de hoy y el día de mañana. Buenas noches._

Se armó el jaleo cuando todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos. Lily y los Merodeadores se acercaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

_-¿Dónde dormirá Krum? – preguntó Ron._

_-No lo sé – dijo Hermione._

_-No me importa dejarle mi cama, Harry – dijo Ron – yo puedo dormir en el suelo._

_Harry y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco._

_-Me imagino que te vas a apuntar¿no, Potter? – dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos – como siempre te gusta hacerte el importante, más de lo que eres._

_-¿Por qué no te callas, Malfoy? – le espetó Harry – le harías un favor a la humanidad. Y a mí NO me gusta hacerme el importante._

_-Claro, cómo no – dijo Malfoy._

_-¿Acaso crees que para mí es increíble por lo que soy famoso! – le espetó Harry, furioso - ¡Hasta me gustaría tener tu estúpida vida!_

_Todos estaban en silencio._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

fin de este cap!!

espero que les haya gustado!

dejen reviews please!!

Adelantos:

**- James – lo cortó ella – yo… yo ya no quiero, ni aguanto, que me trates así.**

** James la miró con más duda que antes y algo asombrado, cuando, de repente, sintió unos brazos en su cuello¡Lily lo estaba abrazando!**

---------------

**- _¿Te pasa algo, McGregor? _**

_** Ella se sobresaltó y miró asía el lado y vio a Harry. Se sonrojó al ver que la pilló así, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.**_

--------------------------------

esto es todo por ahora..

chau!!!


	3. ¿Amor o Amistad? ¿Odio o Amor?

hola!!

gracias por los reviews!!

aki esta el tercer cap..

espero que les guste!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3 **

**¿Amor o Amistad¿Odio o Amor?**

-¿Potter? – preguntó Lily.

El resto se encogió de hombros y miraron a James, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry.

_Harry miró a Malfoy con odio y se fue de allí_.

-Espérenme aquí – dijeron Lily y James, sin saber que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, y siguieron a Harry.

De repente James miró asía el lado y vio a Lily.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? – preguntó con frialdad.

-Lo mismo que tú – respondió ella.

James fingió indiferencia.

Lily lo miró y siguió caminando a paso desanimado.

-No entiendo qué hago aquí – dijo de repente.

-Nadie te obligó a venir – le espetó James de forma dura y fría.

Lily paró en seco y se apoyó en la puerta de entrada del castillo. Bajó los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar el sollozo que quería salir. Ya no aguantaba, ni quería, que James la siguiera tratando así.

-Potter – lo llamó.

James se dio vuelta al sentir que Lily lo llamaba, y la vio allí, tan triste¿qué le pasaba? Se acercó a ella.

-Por… ¿Por qué me tratas así? – preguntó Lily, aún mirando el piso y con la voz ahogada.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con… con tanta frialdad – respondió ella y levantó la vista hasta mirar a James.

James la miró sin entender, hasta que vio los ojos de Lily bañados en lágrimas. Se preocupó.

-Evans¿qué…?

-James – lo cortó ella – yo… yo ya no quiero, ni aguanto, que me trates así.

James la miró con más duda que antes y algo asombrado, cuando, de repente, sintió unos brazos en su cuello¡Lily lo estaba abrazando!

Lily vio a James con su mirada que decía que no entendía nada, hasta que, guiada por su corazón, lo abrazó y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del joven y soltó el sollozo que estaba reteniendo asía un rato y liberó las lágrimas que querían salir.

James no sabía que hacer, no podía creer que Lily lo estuviera abrazando, sentía su corazón a mil por hora. Le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos la delicada y delgada cintura de Lily.

-Lily, yo… - empezó él con un hilo de voz.

-James – susurró ella y lo abrazó con más fuerza – yo… por favor, no me trates así, yo sé que me porté muy mal contigo, pero prefiero mil veces que me pidas salir cada cinco minutos a que me trates con esa frialdad.

James la miró asombrado y también la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Por favor, James – dijo Lily y levantó la vista hasta posarla en los ojos de James – perdóname por todo, por favor.

A James se le partió el alma en mil pedazos al ver los ojos que tanto amaba rojos e hinchados. Con el pulgar le quitó las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de la chica y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Te perdono, Lily – dijo él – solamente estaba dolido, por eso te traté así. Yo también lo siento.

Lily se separó de él y le sonrió. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a ver a Harry – dijo toda roja y abrió las puertas. Se estremeció al sentir el frío aire de la noche.

James quedó petrificado al sentir los labios de Lily en su mejilla. Sonrió inconscientemente y miró a Lily. Se veía más linda que nunca. Con su nariz y mejillas rojas, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, algo rojos, brillaban de admiración, adoración, felicidad, el pelo que se movía a causa del viento, brillaba por la luz de la luna, sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos, mirando el paisaje, y su cuerpo, que estaba allí parado, cuando un ligero temblor hizo que ella se abrazara a sí misma. James la miró con una ternura y amor infinitos. Se acercó a ella y, tímidamente, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apegó a él.

-Hace frío¿no? – dijo él.

-Sí –dijo ella y se encaminaron asía Harry, que miraba un punto debajo de un grande y hermoso árbol, que estaba al frente del lago.

-Como no va a estar mirando allí, si está su enamorada – murmuró James, divertido.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

_Harry miró a Elizabeth. Se veía tan linda allí, con su pelo moviéndose, desprendían ligeros brillos plateados, sus labios rojos, y sus ojos… sus ojos miraban con algo de tristeza, estaban algo rojos, y sus mejillas estaban algo húmedas… ¿sus ojos miraban con algo de tristeza estaban algo rojos, y sus mejillas estaban algo húmedas? Se acercó a ella y, tímidamente, le preguntó:_

_-¿Te pasa algo, McGregor?_

_Ella se sobresaltó y miró asía el lado y vio a Harry. Se sonrojó al ver que la pilló así, con los ojos rojos e hinchados._

_-Potter – dijo ella en un suave murmullo._

_-El mismo – dijo él. Ella sonrió._

_-Eres tan parecido a tu padre – comentó Elizabeth, desviando la mirada asía el lago._

_-¿Cómo sabes de ellos? – preguntó Harry, interesado._

_-Mi madre no se llevaba mal con tus padres – confesó ella – era mi padre. De acuerdo, los dos iban en Slytherin, pero mi madre era distinta. Cuando pasó todo el 31 de Octubre, mi madre fue a buscar todas las cosas que pilló de tus padres, y se encontró con el mejor amigo de tu padre, parece que sabía que iba a ocurrir algo así, y le dio todas las cosas a mí madre, y ella se las trajo – lo miró y le sonrió – mi padre mató a mi madre al saber que se juntaba con alguien como tu madre, digamos que no la mató, peor la torturó y luego el mismo Voldemort la mató – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –mi padre está en Azkaban y desde entonces vivo con los Malfoy – miró el lago – no los aguanto. Son unos insoportables, y los Slytherin peor._

_Harry se sentó al lado de ella y también miró el lago._

_-¿Me podrías mostrar una foto de mis padres? – preguntó luego se unos minutos._

_-Claro – respondió ella y le sonrió – eres tú el que tiene más derecho. Tengo una foto muy rara, ellos pueden hablar. Siempre he tenido el cargo de consciencia al no pasártela, pero con ellos es con los únicos con los que hablo, son mis únicos amigos – volvió a mirar el lago y sonrió melancólicamente – estúpido tener amigos en una foto¿no?_

_-Depende – dijo Harry - quizás te den consejos o algo así._

_-Me dan muchos – dijo ella – y son muy chistosos, sobretodo el cuarteto._

_-Ya me lo imagino – dijo Harry._

_-Estaban más jóvenes y tenían más sentido del humor. Se la sacaron cuando se casaron tus padres._

_Harry sonrió melancólicamente._

_Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Elizabeth se puso de pie._

_-Yo me voy, Potter – anunció – no quiero que los chicos sospechen – le sonrió dulcemente – nos vemos, y por favor, no le digas a nadie nada de esto, no quiero tener problemas._

_-No hay problema – dijo él._

_-Gracias – y se fue de allí._

_Harry se quedó allí sentado, hasta que se paró y miró al cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-Los voy a vengar – dijo él, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla – se los juro. Los quie… - se dio vuelta como si supiera que lo estaban mirando. Sintió una sensación extraña, como si sintiera que alguien importante lo estuviera viendo. No le hizo caso y volvió a mirar el cielo – los quiero mucho – se secó la lágrima y se fue de allí._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

fin de este cap!!

espero que les haya gustado!!

dejen reviews!

Adelantos:

**Era verdad que él era capitán desde el año pasado, pero aún no le pasaban aquel trofeo. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, pero a la vez extrañado.**

**- Es… - empezó a decir, titubeando. Luego sonrió de manera sincera – es increíble.**

----------------------

**Como si James le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se dio vuelta y la miró, sonrojado. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle tiernamente y muy sonrojado.**

----------------------------------

_**- ¿Cómo entraste aquí, McGregor? – preguntó él, sorprendido.**_

----------------------------------------

**Todos miraron a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que había hablado. De repente, del collar salió una luz blanca y apareció un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado y los ojos celestes.**

----------------------------------

hasta aquí no mas... pero hay cosa smas interesantes tambien..

chau!


	4. El Hombre del Collar

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada¡muchas gracias por los reviews! De verdad muchas gracias. Les quiero decir que dudo que esta historia sea tan larga… D

Chao!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4 **

**El Hombre del Collar**

Lily y James se miraron y respiraron con alivio. Ella se abrazó a él y escondido su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Juré que nos había pillado – susurró Lily.

-Yo también – susurró James y le dio un beso en la nuca. Se sentaron donde habían estado Elizabeth y Harry, y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que escucharon unos pasos acelerados detrás de ellos. Aparecieron Sirius, Remus y Peter con la respiración entrecortada. Se apoyaron en el árbol para poder respirar.

-Ja… James – dijo Sirius, con la voz entrecortada. Luego de recuperar el aliento, dijo – tienes que venir a ver esto – lo tomó del brazo, lo obligó a pararse y salió corriendo asía el castillo.

-Sirius, para – dijo James y paró – recupera el aliento o sino te vas a morir – bromeó con una mirada divertida.

-Es que de verdad que te va a encantar, James – dijo Remus – te vas a sentir muy orgulloso.

James los miró y sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Y por qué he de sentirme orgulloso? – preguntó de una forma rara, digamos que con madurez y sabiduría.

-Porque es…

-¡Sirius! – exclamaron Remus y Peter - ¡recuerda que dijimos que él mismo lo iba a ver!

-De verdad que te va a encantar – dijo Sirius y entraron al castillo.

Los tres Merodeadores iban adelante, susurrando cosas para sí, mientras que Lily y James iban atrás, algo cohibidos, cosa que extrañó a los amigos del Merodeador de gafas. James ya no miraba a Lily con la habitual frialdad con la que la había empezado aquel año, es más, en su mirada se veía una ternura infinita. Lily lo trataba con amabilidad, cosa que extrañó a los otros tres¿desde cuando James Potter y Lily Evans se trataban tan bien, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? Eso no lo sabían, pareciera como si se hubieran perdido algo.

Llegaron al frente de la sala de trofeos y Sirius, desviando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y de la cabeza de sus amigos, apuntó un mini trofeo que había allí.

James dirigió su mirada asía donde apuntaba su amigo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel mini trofeo. Era chico, de oro, pero lo que decía sorprendió tanto a James como a Lily. Allí decía: "James Potter, mejor Capitán Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor" (recuerden la película, allí sale en trofeo, ósea, algo que le dieron a James. Sé que no dice eso, pero lo quise poner igual… D).

Era verdad que él era capitán desde el año pasado, pero aún no le pasaban aquel trofeo. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, pero a la vez extrañado.

-Es… - empezó a decir, titubeando. Luego sonrió de manera sincera – es increíble.

-Vaya que sí, James – dijo, para sorpresa de tres de los Merodeadores, Lily. Le sonrió a James – y te lo mereces. Lo haces muy bien – se sonrojó, pero no quitó la vista de los ojos de James.

-Gracias, Lily – dijo él, algo sonrojado y los dos miraron el mini trofeo.

Los tres Merodeadores se miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? – preguntó sirius.

-No¿por qué? – preguntaron Lily y James, aunque sabían perfectamente a qué se referían.

-Por cierto. Chicos – los llamó Lily – por casualidades de la vida¿ustedes no están interesados en Sus y Jenny?

Remus y Sirius se pusieron rojos, y James soltó una carcajada, que luego se transformó en risa. Cuando Lily lo miró, se estaba revolcando en el suelo por la risa. _"Si es tan lindo"_ – pensó mientras sonreía.

-Li… Lily – dijo James, luego de respirar profundamente – creo que esa no es una pregunta – miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno¿James, vamos a la Sala Común? – preguntó lily.

-Claro, Lil, vamos – dijo James y, algo sonrojados pero felices, se fueron de allí.

Los tres Merodeadores se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Cuando Lily y James estuvieron un piso más arriba del de sus amigos, estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, Lily? – preguntó James.

-Es que se les nota, sobretodo a Remus, ya que él es más tímido – respondió ella y le sonrió.

James también sonrió. Luego suspiró, le dio la espalda y se apoyó en el alféizar de una ventana. Había algo que le preocupaba. El chico, Harry, a pesar de que aquel día lo vieron sonriendo, él notó una gran tristeza, dolor, desesperación, en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que sintiera algo en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire. _"Esto no es normal"_ – se dijo.

-¿Estás bien, James? – escuchó que le preguntaban. Él se dio vuelta y se encontró con la preocupada mirada verde esmeralda de Lily. Sonrió al notar eso.

-Sí, Lily, gracias por la preocupación – y volvió a mirar asía los jardines.

Lily se sonrojó. Era verdad, se había preocupado, pero¿cómo no se iba a preocupar por el hombre que amaba?

Como si James le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se dio vuelta y la miró, sonrojado. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle tiernamente y muy sonrojado.

-Creo que… creo que deberíamos ir a la Sala Común, a ver si descubrimos algo¿no? – dijo él, desviando su mirada de la de Lily.

Lily, a pesar de estar más roja que su pelo por el beso, puso su mirada al frente de la de James y le sonrió.

-Claro, vamos – lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la Sala Común.

- Un momento – dijo James y paró a unos metros del retrato de la Señora Gorda - ¿cómo vamos a pasar si no sabemos la contraseña?

- ¿Y si no nos ve?

Se acercaron y James tocó el cuadro, pero al recargarse en él, lo traspasó y cayó al otro lado.

- ¡James! – exclamó la pelirroja y también pasó el cuadro para ver a James Potter tirado en el suelo y maldiciendo – por Dios, James¿estás bien?

James se levantó un poco, quedando sentado en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no – respondió él – me duele la cabeza.

Lily se arrodilló al lado de James y miró su cabeza.

- No tienes nada, por suerte – dijo ella y respiró tranquila.

James la miró sonriente. Se paró y le tendió la mano a la pelirroja, y ella al aceptó. A los dos les dio una corriente eléctrica en la espalda al sentir aquel contacto.

- Vamos con Harry y los demás – dijo Lily, y se dirigieron asía allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-De verdad que es raro – comentó Sirius – se llevan muy bien.

-Se nota que James la perdonó – comentó Remus.

-Moony¿estás ciego o qué¡obvio que la perdonó¡o sino no la estaría tratando con tanta amabilidad!

-No es sólo amabilidad, Padfoot – dijo Remus.

-¿Y con qué más sería? – preguntó él.

-¡Uy! A veces me pregunto si tienes arena en ves de neuronas en la cabeza.

-¡Ey! – protestó el moreno.

-Sirius, James trata a Lily con amor porque la ama – le dijo Remus como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 6 años cómo restar.

Sirius quedó con la boca abierta y luego empezó a reír.

-Te creo que le guste, Moony, y que estuviera dolido y todo¿pero enamorado¿Prongs, enamorado? – río de nuevo – muy buena broma, Moony.

-No es una broma, Sirius – dijo Remus – si me crees bien, y si no, espera hasta que James se case con Lily y tengan muchos hijos.

-Eso ya es mucho decir.

-Te apuesto 100 galeons a que se casan – apostó Remus y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-De acuerdo – se dieron la mano, cerrando el acto.

-Junta la plata, Padfoot – dijo Moony.

-Eres tú el que la tiene que juntar.

Se miraron amenazadoramente.

-Ya lo veremos – dijeron a la vez y rieron, para luego dirigirse a la Sala Común, donde ya había llegado Peter.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Lily y James sentados en el suelo, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pudieron notar que lo miraban con… ¿adoración?

-Hola, chicos – dijeron ellos, haciendo que la pareja desviara la mirada y los mirara.

-Hola – dijeron ellos.

-Escuchemos lo que dicen – dijo James y los tres Merodeadores se sentaron.

_Harry no le sacaba la vista de encima al fuego, metido en sus pensamientos, los cuales siempre eran los mismos. Elizabeth._

_-¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? – se preguntó en un susurro - ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti¿qué es lo que tienes que me encanta¿qué me hiciste?_

_-Eso lo sabes solamente tú, Harry – dijo una voz a su espalda._

_El chico se sobresaltó y miró asía atrás, donde vio a sus dos mejores amigos y a la hermana de éste, Ginny Weasley. Suspiró y volvió a mirar el fuego, cuado sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Miró y vio a Hermione._

_-A ver si te ayudo, Harry – dijo ella – dime, más o menos, que es lo que sientes al verla._

_Harry la miró y se sonrojó¿cómo quería que le explicara algo así, algo tan personal? Desvió su mirada, justo donde debían de estar los ojos de James. Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación¿qué era?_

_-¿Harry? – escuchó que lo llamaban y él desvió su mirada de allí, como si le costara un gran trabajo._

_-Yo… - empezó él, recordando la conversación de antes – yo… la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, Herm – suspiró él._

_-Si no me lo quieres contar, no hay problema – dijo ella – es para ayudarte._

_-Yo… - Harry se puso rojo – lo único que hago es pensar en ella, me encanta todo de ella, sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo, su carácter¡todo! Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, que me habla o que la miro, me pongo muy nervioso, no hago las cosas bien, no pienso bien, siento que mi corazón va a mil por hora – tomó aire y miró a Hermione – no sé lo que es, Herm, pero lo que siento por ella es algo hermoso, no lo cambiaría por nada._

_Hermione le sonrió de manera tierna._

_-Dime algo, Harry¿tú qué crees que significan todas esas sensaciones?_

_Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que, en un susurro, respondió:_

_-Creo que estoy enamorado de ella, Herm. La amo más que mi propia vida._

_-Si se notaba – murmuró Hermione._

_-Vengo de hablar con ella – dijo Harry._

_-¿Y te dijo algo interesante?_

_-Sí. Me dijo que tiene muchas cosas_ _de mis padres._

_-Te las va a mostrar¿no? – dijo Ron._

_-Claro que sí, Ron – dijo Harry._

_-¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo era James en su forma animaga, Harry? – preguntó Hermione._

_-Claro que sí – respondió él – Sirius me dijo que se transformado en un elegante ciervo._

Los Merodeadores se quedaron petrificados, sobretodo James. _"Él… él es mi hijo"_ – pensó – _"no, no es seguro, pero si lo es¿quién sería su madre?"_ – Miró a Lily – _"Espero que seas tú, mi querida Lily"_

_-Todavía me pregunto cómo lo lograron – comentó Hermione, pensativa- ¡Vamos¡tenían sólo 15 años y se transformaron en animagos ilegales!_

_-Podrían haberse transformado James y Sirius – dijo Ron – ojalas Pettigrew nunca hubiese sido uno._

_-Y que lata que tú lo cuidaste como una mascota – dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez._

_-¡Yo no sabía que la maldita rata era un animago que se estaba escondiendo durante 12 años! – protestó Ron._

_-Por suerte Sirius nos dijo todo._

_-Gracias a Dios que no lo mataste, Potter – dijo una suave voz desde la entrada de la Sala Común. _

_Para sorpresa de todos, la persona que estaba ahí no era nada más ni nada menos que Elizabeth McGregor._

_-¿Cómo entraste aquí, McGregor? – preguntó él, sorprendido._

_-Te seguí – admitió ella – y te escuché decir la contraseña – le sonrió y miró a su alrededor – es mucho más lindo este lugar que la Sala Común de Slytherin._

_-¿Por qué no te sientas? – preguntó él._

_-Gracias – aceptó ella y se sentó al lado de él – vine a mostrarte algo, Potter – dijo ella, sacando una bolsa – son muchas cosas de tus padres. Por cierto – lo miró – quizás ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Dumbledore te lo han dicho, pero yo creo que deberías saberlo. Eres Heredero de Godric Gryffindor, como tu padre._

-No puede ser – susurró James y se paró de un salto – él… él… - no podía decir nada.

-¿Eres Heredero de Gryffindor, James? – preguntó Lily y él asintió, aún sorprendido.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y también son animagos ilegales?

-Sí – respondió James y bajó su mirada, avergonzado por no haberle dicho nada antes. _"Aunque no había cómo" _– se dijo.

-Increíble – susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver las fotos? – sugirió Remus. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y James lo único que quería saber era quién sería la madre de Harry. _"Estoy seguro de que es Lily". _

-Sirius – dijo Peter – déjame ver el collar, por favor – pidió.

Sirius lo sacó y se lo pasó, pero Peter apenas tocó el collar, lo envolvió una luz azul y desapareció de allí.

-¡Peter! – gritaron todos.

-¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaron todos.

-Está a salvo – dijo una voz fuerte y profunda.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que había hablado. De repente, del collar salió una luz blanca y apareció un hombre alto, con el pelo plateado y los ojos celestes.

-Hola, chicos – dijo él, con amabilidad.

Nadie podía decir nada.

-Me imagino que se preguntarán quién soy – dijo él – soy el dueño de este collar – lo apuntó – y manejo el tiempo.

"Yo quise que ustedes vieran esto, ya que yo sé cómo serían sus vidas – miró a Lily y James – no era justo para ustedes los que les pasó, ni tampoco para el joven Harry. Espero que con esto sepan cómo mejorar el futuro. Si guardan el collar, puede de que los ayude – les sonrió - Buena suerte. Por cierto, el joven Peter está en Hogwarts de su tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore sabe dónde están, inventó una excusa.

-¿Por… por qué Peter no puede ver esto? – preguntó Lily, tímidamente.

-Prefiero que lo maten después que ahora – dijo él – espero que nos veamos pronto. Adiós – y desapareció.

Todos se miraron algo sorprendidos.

-No… no lo entiendo – susurró James.

-Él quiere que cambiemos el futuro – dijo Lily – es mejor que prestemos atención en todo, así sabremos qué cambiar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. James miró a Harry y sonrió inconscientemente. Tomó la mano de Lily y le sonrió con ternura. (Sí que le gusta sonreír¿no?)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado!

luego subo el otro cap!

Adelantos:

- _¡**McGregor! – exclamó él. Tomó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a darse vuelta. Su corazón se encogió al ver las lágrimas de la chica – Lizzy – susurró. **_

_**La chica se estremeció al sentir el brazo de Harry en el suyo. **_

_**- Potter, yo… **_

_**- ¿Qué te pasa? – la interrumpió él, preocupado.**_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**Había pasado una hora y media, y James no lograba dormirse, sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió un movimiento en su pecho. No le hizo caso, pensó que Lily se estaba cambiando de posición cuando escuchó un ligero grito¡No! Abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio a Lily incorporada y con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas.**

_-------------------------------_

_**De repente, todo se oscureció y entremedio de los árboles, apareció un hombre encapuchado. James le entregó a Harry y la besó en los labios, le dijo "te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. No me olvides", luego le dio un beso en la frente a Harry, le dijo "te amo, campeón", y salió de allí.**_

_---------------------------------_

hasta aqui los adelantos...

chau!


	5. Un sueño extraño

Hola a todos! aki toy con un nuevo cap... t a buenop y con harto romance! jejeje espero q les guste!

aki va...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4**

**Un sueño extraño**

_Harry la miró con la boca abierta._

_- ¿Qué dices, McGregor? – Preguntó él – yo… ¿yo Heredero de Gryffindor?_

_- Sí – respondió ella – no me gustó que te lo ocultaran, Harry. Tienes derecho a saber cosas de tus padres. O algo tan importante como esto._

_Harry quedó mirando la bolsa, luego miró a Elizabeth y le sonrió con ternura._

_- Gracias, McGregor – dijo él – no sabes lo importante que es para mí que me lo dijeras y ver estas cosas – volvió a mirar la bolsa, dónde sabía que estaban muchas cosas de sus padres._

_- Yo lamento mucho no habértelo dado antes, Potter – se disculpó ella, bajando la mirada – pero… no… no me atrevía a pasártelas – lo miró – pero no es justo para ti vivir con el recuerdo de pensar que algún día ellos te abrazaron y te dieron todo su amor. Te las regalo._

_Harry abrió mucho los ojos._

_- Pe… pero… - la miró – yo… no creo que lo pueda aceptar – confesó._

_- No es cosa de aceptar o no, Potter – dijo ella, levantando su mirada hasta posarla en los ojos de Harry, sonrojada – es lo que te mereces. Pero… - desvió su mirada – no… no te traje la otra foto, la especial – volvió a mirar a Harry con los ojos húmedos – lo siento, pero no… no me atreví. Te… te la voy a mostrar, te lo juro, pero… pero no… - se paró para que Harry no viera que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla – de verdad lo siento, Potter. Adiós – y salió de allí, derramando las lágrimas que querían salir._

_Harry se quedó allí, hasta que se paró de un salto y, aún con la bolsa en su mano, salió de la Sala Común, detrás de Elizabeth. Corrió hasta que la alcanzó. Lily y los Merodeadores iban detrás de él._

_- ¡McGregor! – exclamó él. Tomó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a darse vuelta. Su corazón se encogió al ver las lágrimas de la chica – Lizzy – susurró._

_La chica se estremeció al sentir el brazo de Harry en el suyo._

_- Potter, yo…_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – la interrumpió él, preocupado._

_- Es que… yo… - bajó su mirada – de verdad lo siento mucho – sollozó la chica._

_Harry no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación así._

_- Lizzy – dijo él - ¿qué es lo que sientes?_

_- Lo… lo de la foto – dijo ella entrecortadamente._

_Harry, tímidamente, le pasó una mano temblorosa por su pelo color oro._

_- No… no me importa, Lizzy – dijo él – me basta con lo que me acabas de dar – miró la bolsa._

_- Pero… pero esa foto debe de ser muy importante para ti, Harry – sollozó ella._

_- Pero yo también entiendo que esa foto es importante para ti –dijo él._

_- Pero tú la mereces más que yo, Harry – dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos – yo no merezco que ellos me hablen¡no lo merezco¡soy una cobarde¡tonta¡imbécil! – se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_Harry se puso en cunclillas delante de Lizzy. Con suavidad le quitó las manos del rostro, para luego quitarle las lágrimas. La chica se estremeció._

_- Por favor – susurró, sin quitarle la vista de encima – por favor, Lizzy, no llores. A mí no me importa si no me pasas la foto¿ok?_

_Ella asintió silenciosamente y muy sonrojada. Luego de un silencio, ella dijo:_

_- Siento mi comportamiento, Harry, no fue mi intención._

_A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar a Lizzy llamarlo por su nombre: Harry._

_- No te preocupes – dijo él – no me importó._

_Lizzy se paró, pero como estaba algo débil, flaqueó y casi cae, sino fuera por Harry que la sujetó por la cintura justo a tiempo. Se sonrojaron. Estaban tan cerca el uno al otro que podían sentir la respiración entrecortada de su compañero. Se fueron acercando inconscientemente, estaban a unos centímetros, cuando unos pasos los distrajeron. Alguien se acercaba. Lizzy se separó un poco de Harry y se puso nerviosa. Lo miró, pidiéndole ayuda. Harry la miró y vio que ella le pedía ayuda._

_- Espera aquí – dijo él. La apegó a una pared y entró corriendo a la Sala Común, subió como un rayo a su habitación, dejó la bolsa encima de su cama, sacó su capa para volverse invisible y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, salió por el retrato y llegó donde estaba Lizzy. Se cubrieron justo cuando por el extremo del pasillo venía Filch. Lizzy se apegó a Harry, inconscientemente, hasta que Filch los pasó. Harry sacó la capa de encima de ellos y miró a Lizzy. Ella bajó la mirada._

_- Ten - dijo él y le pasó la capa – para que vayas sin problemas a tu Sala Común._

_Lizzy lo miró con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Gracias, Harry – dijo ella, se cubrió con la capa y desapareció._

_Harry suspiró y volvió a la Sala Común en silencio. Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta que sus amigos no estaban. Suspiró nuevamente. En su cuarto le esperaba una larga charla. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, bostezando._

Lily y los Merodeadores lo siguieron en silencio.

- Pobrecitos – murmuró Lily – tienen que ocultar su amor. Debe ser terrible.

- No lo sé – dijo James – nunca me he visto en una situación igual, aunque creo que tienes razón.

- Creo que lo mejor es ir a la Sala Común¿no? – sugirió Remus.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron a la Sala Común (traspasando el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Es como si fueran fantasmas y podían atravesar las puertas (sólo las puertas) sorry por no decirlo antes…)

Cuando llegaron, todos se sentaron en el suelo, recargándose en los sillones.

- Tengo sueño – se quejó Sirius.

- Duerme – le dijo James, quien estaba sentado al lado de Lily.

- Pero¿en el suelo? – preguntó él.

- Ve si te puedes sentar en los sillones – dijo Lily.

Sirius se paró y se sentó en un sillón, y vio, con alegría, que sí se podían sentar. Lily y James se sentaron rápidamente en el más grade y Remus en uno chico, igual al de Sirius.

A los diez minutos, Sirius y Remus estaban profundamente dormidos, en cambio Lily y James no podían. Lily se acercó a James y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y recién allí, Lily se pudo quedar dormida, escuchando los suaves latidos del corazón de James.

Había pasado una hora y media, y James no lograba dormirse, sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió un movimiento en su pecho. No le hizo caso, pensó que Lily se estaba cambiando de posición cuando escuchó un ligero grito¡No! Abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio a Lily incorporada y con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas.

Lily se durmió muy bien, hasta que empezó a soñar algo muy raro.

"_Iba por un bosque, con James de la mano, iban muy felices, cuando vio aparecer a un niño de un año y tres meses. Tenía el pelo azabache y los ojos verdes esmeraldas. El niño corrió a los brazos extendidos de James, y él lo abrazó con fuerzas, para luego dejarle al niño con Lily._

_- Hola, Harry – dijo ella, mientras lo tomaba en brazos - ¿qué cosas viste?_

_- No te – contestó él, con su voz suave y aguda. Lily sonrió._

_- Eres el bebé más lindo en el mundo, campeón – dijo James, mientras le pasaba una mano en el pelo. _

_- Papa – dijo él, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos asía su padre, para que lo tomara en brazos._

_James sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, para luego dejarlo en el suelo y empezar a jugar con él. Harry daba pequeños pasos inseguros, riendo. Lily sonreía feliz de verlos tan felices._

_De repente, todo se oscureció y entremedio de los árboles, apareció un hombre encapuchado. James le entregó a Harry y la besó en los labios, le dijo "te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. No me olvides", luego le dio un beso en la frente a Harry, le dijo "te amo, campeón", y salió de allí._

_- ¡James! – exclamó la pelirroja, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó mejor a Harry y siguió James. Cuando lo encontró, vio con horror, como el encapuchado le mandaba la maldición acecina y James caía en la hierba, muerto. Luego el encapuchado se dirigió a ella y apuntó al bebé._

_- Páseme al bebé, señora Potter – dijo él con voz fría._

_- ¡Nunca! – exclamó Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el cuerpo de su esposo tirado en la hierba sin vida._

_- Pásamelo y no tendrás que caer como tu esposo, Potter – dijo él, perdiendo la paciencia._

_- Prefiero caer como él a entregarte a mi hijo – le espetó ella._

_El hombre río. Se acercó a Lily y le pegó una cachetada. Lily cayó al suelo y escuchó a su hijo gritar un ligero "mama". Ella lo dejó en el suelo, y le sonrió en medio de lágrimas, le acarició la mejilla con una mano temblorosa y e dijo:_

_- Te amo, no lo olvides, hijo._

_Harry la miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, que rápidamente empezaron a bajar por sus delicadas y blancas mejillas. Lily se dio vuelta y se iba a incorporar, cuando vio al encapuchado en frente de ella, apuntándole con la varita, dijo unas palabras y una luz verde salió de su varita directo a su pecho. _

_Lo último que vio fue una luz verde, para luego despertarse sobresaltadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas"_

- ¡Lily! – exclamó James al verla en aquel estado.

- Ja… James – susurró ella.

- Lily¿qué…? – empezó él, pero se vio interrumpido por el abrazo de la pelirroja.

- James, fue horrible, terrible – susurraba la pelirroja con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de James.

- Lily¿qué pasó?- preguntó él, preocupado.

- Una… una pesadilla horrible, James – susurró ella. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos – te la cuento, ven – se paró con algo de dificultad, tomó de la mano a James y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Caminaron unos metros más allá, hasta que Lily paró y se apoyó en la pared con la mirada en el suelo.

James la miró sin entender muy bien qué le había pasado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Lily se dejó abrazar y descargó toda la angustia que sentía por culpa de aquel sueño.

- Lily¿qué te pasa? – preguntó él.

- Yo… yo tuve una pesadilla, James. Fue algo horrible, horrible – susurró la pelirroja abrazando con más fuerzas a James.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trataba? – preguntó James.

- Sí – respondió ella. Se separó de James y se apoyó nuevamente en la pared, pero esta vez mirando a James a los ojos – se trataba que estábamos los dos… los dos… los dos tomados de las manos y muy felices – se sonrojó al decir aquello, y luego se sonrojó más al recordar lo otro – y de repente aparecía un niño de un año y tres meses con el pelo negro azabache, como el tuyo, y con los ojos verdes, como los míos – desvió la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, al recordar lo otro que pasaba – tu empezabas a jugar con él, cuando de repente apareció un hombre encapuchado. Tú me pasaste al niño, que se llamaba Harry, me… me… - se puso nerviosa al recordar lo que le decía después. Sintió que alguien le tomaba las manos, levantó la vista y vio a James – me… me dijiste que me amabas y que nunca lo olvidara – a James le dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, _"Y es verdad, Lily"_ – se dijo. – y luego le dabas un beso en la frente a Harry, le decías que lo amabas y salías de allí – las lágrimas ya mojaban su rostro – yo te seguí justo para ver como el encapuchado te mataba. Luego se dirigía a mí y me decía: "Páseme al bebé, señora Potter". Yo le grité que nunca y él me pegaba. Luego vi a Harry, le dije que lo amaba y me di vuelta para encarar al tipo, cuando me di cuenta que me apuntaba con la varita. Lo último que vi fue una luz verde – terminó, sonrojada, pero aún soltando lágrimas.

James la miró con ternura y comprensión. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas.

- Lily, no quiero que dudes que lo que dijo el James Potter de tu sueño, es verdad – le susurró.

Lily lo miró y le sonrió.

- De… ¿de verdad que no has perdido el interés en mí, James? – preguntó ella, tímidamente.

- Nunca – fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Lily no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

- James, yo… yo de verdad siento mucho cómo te traté durante cinco años y medios o más – se disculpó Lily.

- No importa, Lily – dijo él – fue mi culpa también, por tratarte así.

- Pero si yo no te hubiera tratado mal desde que nos conocimos, nunca hubieras tenido que actuar así.

- Pero esa forma de actuar no era la adecuada, habían otras formas.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

Lily lo miró, sonriendo, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- James, nunca me dejes, por favor, nunca, pero nunca me dejes sola.

- Nunca lo voy a hacer, Lily – dijo él, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados, hasta que Lily lo miró.

- ¿Qué crees que haya significado el sueño? – preguntó Lily.

- No lo sé – dijo James – ¿pero te diste cuenta que la guagua, según tú la describiste, era igual que Harry, se llamaba "Harry", él es mi hijo y en tu sueño tú eres su madre? – comentó James como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Sí, muy raro… - dijo Lily.

- Eso podría significar que… - empezó James, pero luego se calló, no quería arruinar el momento sólo por una idea en su cabeza.

- ¿Yo soy su madre? – terminó Lily, con esperanza.

James la miró y asintió, sonrojado.

- Y… ¿y que pasaría si lo fuera, James? – preguntó Lily.

- Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo – confesó James, más rojo de lo que estaba antes.

Lily le sonrió, roja como su pelo.

James la observó. Se veía tan linda así, sonrojada. Sin pensarlo, se fue acercando a Lily, miando detenidamente sus ojos. Se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Lily. Sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espalda. Siguió rozando los labios de Lily, sintiendo que ella correspondía, hasta que la besó.

Lily veía cómo James se iba acercando a ella, hasta que sintió los labios del chico rozar los suyos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica. Le respondió, hasta que sintió que el chico la besaba, y ella respondió nuevamente. ¡El tan ansiado beso al fin había llegado! Los dos disfrutaban mutuamente del beso, que estaba lleno de amor, cariño, ternura, deseo, pasión. Cada uno exploraba la boca del otro. Era el mejor beso de la vida de ambos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin de este cap!

espero q les haya gustado... jejee

dejen reviews please!

Adelantos:

**Ella lloraba mientras pedía que la dejaran tranquila, pero ninguno le hizo caso. Le pegaban, la maltrataban, y se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro ella estaba desnuda, cuando se dio cuenta también de que la estaban violando. Cuando ella dio un grito, uno de ellos le tiró un rayo de color verde y su hermana cayó al piso.**

------------------------------------------

**- Snape, por favor – suplicó el chico. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso sus amigos, James Potter nunca suplicaba, bueno, casi nunca, y menos a su enemigo: Snape – por favor no hables de ella como si fuera una… - se calló al darse cuenta de la palabra que iba a decir.**

----------------------------------

hasta aqui los adelantos!!

bye!


	6. ¿Por qué James odia tanto a Snape?

aki un nuevo cap! espero que les guste... es algo interesante, la verdad, es la respuesta de la pregunta que hacen en el título:

¿Por qué James odia tanto a Snape?

akí tienen la respuesta... disfruten!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Por qué James odia tanto a Snape?**

Cuando se separaron, se vieron con una tímida sonrisa formada en sus labios. Lily suspiró y sonrió.

- No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, James – le susurró.

- Sinceramente no lo sé – dijo él.

- Desde mediados de cuarto, o antes.

James la miró muy sorprendido.

- Y yo que siempre juré que tú me odiabas – se quejó él.

- La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice – dijo Lily – quizás pensé que, como todo para ti era un juego, tú me ibas a tratar igual.

- Lily – dijo él – tú eres una persona, no una cosa.

- Ya lo sé, pero¿Snape no es una persona, también? – preguntó ella.

- Sí, bueno… - dijo él – hay una gran diferencia. Él es un estúpido, entrometido, que no sabe hacer nada aparte de molestar, en cambio tú eres simpática, linda, inteligente, no te entrometes en nada y no eres estúpida.

Lily se dio cuenta que James hablaba de Snape con tanto odio¿qué pudo haber pasado para que él sintiera aquel odio?

- James – lo llamó la pelirroja - ¿se puede saber por qué odias tanto a Snape?

- Por el simple hecho de que existe – le dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- No te creo – le dijo ella – tú ocultas algo, James, eso es algo que yo me he dado cuenta, y pareciera que fuera algo fuerte – le puso una mano en la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos - ¿qué te hizo Snape para que lo odies tanto, James? – le preguntó nuevamente, de manera dulce.

Él la miró para luego apoyarse en la pared y cruzarse de brazos.

- Aún me acuerdo de lo que pasó como si fuera ayer – murmuró él, mirando el suelo – para mí… para mí fue terrible, desde aquel momento yo juré hacerle la vida imposible, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**-------------- Flash Black ---------------**

**Un niño de ocho años iba camino a su casa. Le acaba de comprar un regalo a su hermana de once años, porque iba a entrar al colegio de magia más importante de Inglaterra: Hogwarts. Iba de lo mejor cuando vio a tres chicos acorralando a una chica. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era su hermana. Ella lloraba mientras pedía que la dejaran tranquila, pero ninguno le hizo caso. Le pegaban, la maltrataban, y se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro ella estaba desnuda, cuando se dio cuenta también de que la estaban violando. Cuando ella dio un grito, uno de ellos le tiró un rayo de color verde y su hermana cayó al piso. Los chicos se rieron y se fueron. James salió del lugar en el que estaba y se acercó a su hermana. La tapó con una capa que ella siempre usaba y la trató de despertar, pero no servía de nada. Su hermana no se movía. Le tomó el pulso y se dio cuenta de que no había pulso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Escondió a su hermana y fue a buscar a sus padres. Nunca se iba a olvidar del niño más chico que había allí. Tenía el pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda. Se prometió que si lo veía algún día en su vida, le iba a hacer la vida imposible.**

**-------------- Fin Flash Black --------------**

- Es por eso que lo odio tanto – dijo James, luego del relato – él estuvo en el grupo en el cual mataron a mi hermana. Nunca vi a las otras personas, ni si quiera sé quienes eran, pero Snape tuvo la mala suerte de que le viera la cara y de que ahora esté en el colegio.

- James, yo… - Lily no sabía qué decir, ahora veía el odio que le tenía James a Snape. _"Y con mucha razón"_ – se dijo ella – _"yo hubiese hecho lo mismo"._

- Cada vez me lo saca en la cara, aún me acuerdo la primera vez que me lo dijo.

**-------------- Flash Black ---------------**

**James Potter iba por el pasillo del colegio hogwarts, con sus amigos, cuando vio a un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda. El odio se apoderó de él. Allí estaba uno de los causantes de la muerte de su hermana, eso ya lo sabía desde que lo vio en entren, y le intentó pegar, si no fuera aporque sus amigos lo detuvieron.**

**Snape miró a James y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.**

**- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo él, con su voz fría – pero si es Potter.**

**James lo miró con odio.**

**- Piérdete, Snape – le espetó, e intentó seguir caminando, no quería que sus amigos le hicieran preguntas de por qué intentaba pegarle a Snape.**

**- ¿Por casualidad no tienes más hermanas, Potter? – le preguntó Snape, con malicia – la última vez me divertí mucho¿sabes?**

**Ésta vez sí que había ido lejos. James se dio vuelta, caminó hacia Snape y le pegó en la cara. Snape cayó al suelo y de su boca y nariz salía sangre.**

**- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Potter! – exclamó él.**

**- ¿Que qué me pasa? – exclamó él - ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! Me pasa que no quiero que menciones a mi hermana. ¡Eres asqueroso, Snape! Créeme que te voy a hacer la vida un infierno, tal cual como me la hiciste a mí – y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo de allí.**

**-------------- Fin Flash Black --------------**

- Desde entonces, cuando puede, me lo saca en cara – dijo James – me acuerdo de una vez que tú estabas presente. Él sabía que yo no me podía controlar si hablaba de eso, y su idea era que tú te enojaras conmigo, y lo logró¿no?

Lily asintió, recordando ese momento, ese momento donde vio a James Potter algo débil, con su mirada triste, pero con un odio enorme.

**-------------- Flash Black ---------------**

**Estaban en principio de quinto curso y James Potter y Severus Snape estaban discutiendo, como siempre, y ella, Lily Evans, no podía permitir aquello. Se dirigió asía los dos chicos, con la intención de castigarlos, sobre todo a Potter, que siempre le hacía la vida imposible a Snape, pero se paró al escuchar lo que estaban hablando.**

**Snape estaba riendo.**

**- Dime, Potter – le dijo, divertido - ¿cómo reaccionaste? La verdad es que me alegro que hayas visto el espectáculo en primera fila – río – Me imagino que fue el mejor espectáculo del mundo¿no? – río nuevamente.**

**- ¡Cállate! – le espetó James – no voy a tolerar que hables de eso, Snape.**

**- ¿Y qué si lo hago? – le dijo él – tengo que decir que era buena, ojalas estuviera viva, no sé por qué la mató, aún podríamos divertirnos.**

**James lo miró. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.**

**- Snape, por favor – suplicó el chico. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso sus amigos, James Potter nunca suplicaba, bueno, casi nunca, y menos a su enemigo: Snape – por favor no hables de ella como si fuera una… - se calló al darse cuenta de la palabra que iba a decir.**

**- ¿Una prostituta? – terminó Snape – de más pudo haber sido una, si el estúpido con el que estaba no la hubiera matado.**

**- ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó James, con una lágrima cayendo en su majilla pero, gracias a dios, CASI nadie lo notó, porque Lily sí lo hizo, y se preocupó – eres lo peor del mundo, Snape, y créeme, nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste, nunca.**

**- No fui sólo yo, Potter – le dijo Snape – ellos me preguntaron si quería y acepté.**

**- Pero a ti es al único que conozco, y tuviste la suerte de que nos encontráramos aquí – se acercó a él – y créeme que mientras estemos bajo el mismo techo, no vas a vivir un día tranquilo sin que yo te haga algo. Todo lo que te he hecho desde que llegamos y todo lo que te voy a hacer hasta el último día que estemos en este colegio, es lo que vas a pagar por el dolor que me causaste a mí y a mis padres. Créeme que nunca te vamos a perdonar. Espero que sobrevivas – se alejó unos pasos, se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir de allí, pero Snape habló.**

**- No te tengo miedo, Potter, y nunca voy a retirar todo lo que he dicho de ella, porque es verdad.**

**Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. James se dio vuelta y le tiró un hechizo, que fue tan potente que lo dejó inconsciente.**

**- ¡¿Pero que haces, Potter?! – le gritó Lily.**

**- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Evans – le contestó el chico con brusquedad, dejando a todas las personas presentes con la boca abierta. James Potter nunca le hablaba mal a su querida Lily – no sabes el dolor que me causó este estúpido, el dolor que me causó a mí y a mis padres – y con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue, seguido de sus amigos, que aún estaban muy sorprendidos.**

**-------------- Fin Flash Black --------------**

- Nunca me voy a olvidar de ese momento – reconoció Lily – fue la primera vez que me hablaste mal.

- Me estaba sacando en cara algo que aún me sigue doliendo, Lily – le dijo él – estaba muy enojado y justo tuviste que salir tú a hablar, cuando yo me iba a descargar en la primera persona que me y hablara luego de eso. Pero agradece que no lo hice tan pesado como pueda haber sido, y eso fue sólo porque tú me hablaste – le sonrió dulcemente.

- Cuando volvamos va a ver Snape – le dijo Lily – le va a llegar la cachetada y la patada en "sus partes" del año – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Lily – dijo James, fingiendo miedo – me estás asustando.

Lily rió.

- Si hubiese sabido que era por eso, te hubiese dejado que le hicieras lo que quisieras, es más, te hubiese ayudado – le dijo Lily.

- Tienes todo el resto del año para ayudarme – le dijo él.

- Snape, prepárate – dijo Lily – porque este año no va a haber nadie que te defienda, este año va a ser el peor de tu vida – sonrió maliciosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin de este cap..

espero que les haya gustado!

la verdad es que me gusto como quedo... no puse que Jame sodiaba a Snape por que si... sino que habia una razon... y una muy fuerte, por cierto..

gracias por los reviews!

espero que me pongan mas!

Adelantos:

**Sirius y Remus se quedaron petrificados_. "¿James¿James muerto?"_ – pensaron los dos – _"No puede ser"._**

_----------_

_**Se sentó nuevamente en su cama y abrió la bolsa. Allí habían muchas cosas de sus padres, y entre ellas algo muy importante: un collar. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y se dio cuenta que era para él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nuevamente. En él decía: por un lado: **_

_Harry Potter _

_**Y por el otro:** _

_Lily y James Potter_

_Te Amamos_

-------------------------------

**Ahora sí que estaban mal. ¿Ellos¿Ellos muertos¿Por qué? Lily sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que rápidamente empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. James la miró y la abrazó de inmediato.**

--------------------------

hasta aqui..

espero que los disfruten!

chau!


	7. Respuestas

hola!

bueno.. aki va otro cap.. n.n espero q les guste.

va largo, y la verdad es q a mí me gusto bastante... jejeje

más viaje al futuro! (me refiero q hay más futuro en el mismo futuro.. u.u n.n)

y grax por los reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7**

**Respuestas**

****

Cuando Sirius y Remus se despertaron, gracias a su querido amigo y la pelirroja, se levantaron para ver que bajaba la amiga de Harry, Hermione, y Ginny.

_- ¿Te pasa algo, Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione._

_- No, no, nada – le respondió ella, algo distante._

_- Si no me lo quieres contar dime que no lo quieres hacer y punto, porque se nota que te pasa algo._

_- La verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que me pasa – le dijo ginny, algo triste – bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos luego. Chao – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

_- Algo te pasa, Ginny, pero¿qué es? _

_- A Ginny le gusta Harry, y puede de que esté enamorada de él – le respondió una voz detrás de ella y se encontró con Ron._

_- ¿De Harry? – dijo Hermione._

_- Sí, Herm, de Harry – le dijo Ron. Se encaminó a los sillones frente el fuego y se sentó – ella piensa que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo sí lo hago. Me da pena por ella, porque yo sé que Harry no siente lo mismo por ella, sólo cariño, ya que él está profundamente enamorado de Elizabeth. Nunca le voy a decir nada, claro, pero me da lata por Ginny, ella sufre mucho._

_- Con razón está tan triste – dijo Hermione, que se sentó al lado de Ron – ayer supo que Harry estaba enamorado de Lizzy, que la ama._

_- Pobrecita – suspiró Ron._

_- ¿Y Harry porqué no baja aún? Aunque es temprano, pero¿por qué te despertaste tan temprano?_

_- Harry tuvo una de sus típicas visiones – contestó Ron. Ante esto, Lily y James prestaron mucha atención – se despertó gritando._

_- ¿Y te dijo qué fue lo que vio? – le preguntó Hermione, preocupada._

_- Dijo… dijo que tuvo un sueño de lo que pasó ese 31 de octubre – le respondió Ron, con tristeza – dijo que fue como si eso de verdad hubiese pasado. Estaba muy mal. Creo que debería faltar a la primera clase._

_- ¡Obvio que tiene que faltar! – exclamó Hermione – vamos, nos toca con la profesora McGonagall. Ella lo entenderá, y quizás podríamos ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore._

_- Sí, vamos – dijo Ron y salieron por el retrato._

- Yo me quedo a esperar a Harry – dijo Lily de inmediato.

- Te acompaño – dijo James.

- Entonces nosotros seguimos a los otros dos – dijeron los otros dos, algo extrañados, ya que notaron que Lily y James se trataban de una forma algo rara.

Cuando salieron por el retrato corrieron para seguir a los dos muchachos. Los dos iban muy serios.

- Creo que es algo grave, Padfoot – le dijo Remus.

- Eso se nota, tienen una cara como si se hubiera muerto alguien – dijo Sirius.

_ Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Hermione tocó la puerta y los recibió la profesora (quién más si no… xD), pero cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba sola, sino que estaba con el profesor Dumbledore._

_- Buenos días, señorita Granger, señor Weasley¿Qué les trae por aquí?_

_- Harry – contestaron los dos a la vez. _

_ Dumbledore se puso un poco serio. Se acomodó mejor en su silla y miró a los dos jóvenes atentamente._

_- ¿Qué pasó con Harry? – preguntó, preocupado._

_- Él… él tuvo una pesadilla – le respondió Ron – sobre la noche en la cual mataron a sus padres._

Sirius y Remus se quedaron petrificados_. "¿James¿James muerto?"_ – pensaron los dos – _"No puede ser"._

_ Dumbledore suspiró. Se levantó y se puso al frente de la chimenea._

_- Quizás Voldemort hizo que recordara aquella noche, aunque le diera en su orgullo saber que Harry, cuando tenía un año, lo venció, pero le quería hacer sentir dolor, y uno de los dolores más grandes es recordar cuando murieron personas a las cuales tú amas – dijo Dumbledore - pero eso es algo grave. Significa que él está recuperando las fuerzas._

_- Dijo que fue terrible – comentó Ron – vio como James peleaba con Voldemort, y luego como Lily daba su vida por él._

_- Dumbledore¿dices que El Que No Debe Ser Nombredo puede estar recupernado fuerzas? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, con la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado._

_ Él sintió._

Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron nuevamente. _"¡Con que la madre de Harry es Lily¡Prongs se va a poner tan contento!"_ – pensaron los dos.

_- Yo creo que el señor Potter debería faltar este día, profesor – dijo la profesora McGonagall – no creo que se sienta muy bien._

_- Tiene razón, Minerva – le dijo Dumbledore – quiero que vayan a la enfermería, y cojan una poción para dormir sin soñar y otra para reanimar – tomó un papel y lo firmó – con este papel, Madame Pomfrey les dará las dos pociones. Suerte._

_ Los dos chicos salieron de allí y corrieron asía la enfermería, con los dos Merodeadores detrás. Llegaron, le mostraron el papel a la enfermera y ella les dio las dos pociones._

---------------------00000---------------------

Mientras, Lily y James se sentaron a esperar a Harry, pero como vieron que no bajaba, subieron a ver qué le pasaba. Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con las camas vacías, excepto una: la de Harry. Se acercaron y vieron que estaba llorando.

_ Harry no sabía que pensar. Acababa de soñar con la muerte de sus padres¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se levantó y se acercó a su baúl. Lo abrió y empezó a sacar una serie de cosas, entre ellas la capa invisible y el mapa de los Merodeadores, cosa que sorprendió a James, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: las cosas de sus padres que le dio Lizzy._

_ Se sentó nuevamente en su cama y abrió la bolsa. Allí habían muchas cosas de sus padres, y entre ellas algo muy importante: un collar. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y se dio cuenta que era para él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nuevamente. En él decía: por un lado: _

_** Harry Potter **_

_Y por el otro: _

_** Lily y James Potter**_

_** Te Amamos**_

_ Había una carta dentro de la bolsa. Él la tomó, la abrió y leyó:_

**Querido hijo:**

** Esta carta te la escribimos para que la leas cuando seas más grande, ósea, ahora.**

**Ahora estamos en tiempos muy difíciles, y tú eres el único que nos puede salvar, ó el hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom, pero Albus no sabe por qué, pero cree que eres tú.**

**Se creó una profecía que decía:**

_**Nacido en el séptimo mes, hijo de padres que lo desafiaron tres veces, será el que derrotará al Señor de las Tinieblas. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. Tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas desconoce.**_

**El poder que tiene la persona es el amor, Harry, el amor. Esperamos que no seas tú hijo, pero tampoco queremos ver sufrir a Alice y Frank, es todo tan difícil¿no?**

**Espero que estemos con vida ara entregarte esta carta, hijo, pero si no, espero que nunca nos olvides.**

**Te aman**

** Tus padres**

Lily y James quedaron petrificados, sobre todo al ver la cantidad de fotos que había, donde salía Lily abrazada de James, y en una salían los dos abrazados y vestidos de novia, allí había algo que tenían claro: los dos estaban casados y tenían un hijo pero¿dónde estaban?

Harry miró las fotos y de sus ojos ya salían las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser que unas personas que se amaban tanto terminaran tan mal? Eso no lo podía entender.

- ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir? – Preguntó Harry en voz alta – yo los necesito. Juro que los voy a vengar. Voldemort no se va a quedar sin recibir una venganza por dejarme sin padres. Va a tener que contar sus días¡Los va a tener que contar!

Ahora sí que estaban mal. ¿Ellos¿Ellos muertos¿Por qué? Lily sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que rápidamente empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. James la miró y la abrazó de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily - ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Lily – le dijo James, con un semblante triste – pero creo que es eso lo que quiere que cambiemos el Hombre del Collar¿no?

- Claro – dijo Lily y miró a Harry – quizás a qué edad lo dejamos solo, James – murmuró Lily.

En ese momento todo se volvió borroso y aparecieron en un lugar donde estaba lleno de casas iguales. Vieron un letrero y el lugar se llamaba: "Privet Drive".

- Aquí están las mayorías de las respuestas para las preguntas de ustedes, chicos – dijo la voz de Hombre del Collar.

Los dos miraron a su alrededor, cuando vieron que en una esquina se aparecía Albus Dumbledore.

**_ Albus Dumbledore iba caminado tranquilamente por las calles de Privet Drive y paró en frente del número 4, se sentó en la pared, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando._**

_**- Debí haberlo sabido – murmuró.**_

_**Allí, en la ventana, sentado, había un gato. Luego de un momento, Dumbledore dijo:**_

_**- Qué gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**_

_**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En lugar del gato, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montura cuadrada. La mujer llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido con un rodete. Se le veía claramente disgustada.**_

_**- ¿Cómo supo que era yo? – preguntó.**_

_**- Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.**_

_**- Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentado en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día – le respondió la profesora McGonagall.**_

_**- ¿Todo el día¿Cuándo podría haber estado celebrando? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**_

_** La profesora McGonagall resopló enojada.**_

_**- Oh, sí, todos celebran, de acuerdo – dijo con impaciencia – Uno creería que iban a ser un poquito más prudentes, pero no… hasta lo muggles se dieron cuenta de que algo sucede. Salió en las noticias – Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana – Lo escuché. Bandadas de lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… Bueno, ellos no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… apuesto a que fue Dedalus Diggie. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**_

_**- No puede culparlos – dijo Dumbledore – Hemos tenido muy poco que celebrar durante once años.**_

_**- Ya lo sé – respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall – Pero eso no es una razón para que perdamos la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera vestida con la ropa de los muggles, intercambiando rumores.**_

_** Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que contestara algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**_

_**- Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Usted Sabe Quién parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles descubran todo sobre nosotros. Supongo que él realmente se ha ido¿no, Dumbledore?**_

_**- Con seguridad es lo que parece – dijo Dumbledore – Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un sorbete de limón?**_

_**- ¿Un qué?**_

_**- Un sorbete de limón. Es una clase de postre de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**_

_**- No, muchas gracias – respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que ese no era el momento para dulces – Como le decía, aunque Usted Sabe Quién se haya ido…**_

_**- Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Usted Sabe Quién… durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente a la gente para que lo llamar por su verdadero nombre: Voldemort – la profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado de desenvolver dos sorbetes de limón, pareció no darse cuenta – Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo "Usted Sabe Quién". Nunca encontré la razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort.**_

_**- Sé que usted no tiene problema – observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo – Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Usted Sabe… oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**_

_**- Me está halagando – dijo con calma Dumbledore – Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**_

_**- Sólo porque usted es demasiado… bueno… noble para utilizarlos.**_

_**- Que suerte que está oscuro. Nunca me ruboricé tanto desde que Madame Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejas.**_

_** La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.**_

_**- Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los rumores que corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que dicen todos¿Sobre cómo desapareció él¿Sobre qué fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**_

_** Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una pared fría, porque no como gato, ni como mujer, había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacía ahora. Era evidente que, no importa lo que los demás dijeran, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro sorbete, y no le respondió.**_

_**- Lo que están diciendo – insistió – es que la noche anterior Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Fue a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están… están… que ellos están muertos.**_

_** Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**_

_**- Lily y James… no puedo creerlo… no quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus...**_

Lily y James se miraron con la boca abierta. Aunque ya lo sabían, era algo fuerte saber, más o menos, cómo murieron.

- ¿Por qué a nosotros, James? – preguntó Lily - ¿Por qué?

James la abrazó con fuerzas mientras miraba la escena.

- No lo sé, Lily – le respondió él – lo único que sé es que no voy a dejar que ésto pase, no, claro que no voy a dejar que pase – terminó en un susurro.

_** Dumbledore se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.**_

_**- Lo sé… lo sé – dijo con tristeza.**_

_** La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**_

_**- Eso no es todo. Dicen que él trató de matar al hijo de los Potter, Harry. Pero… no pudo. No puedo matar a ese niñito. Nadie sabe por qué, o cómo, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Harry Potter, el poder de Voldemort se quebró… y es por eso que se ha ido.**_

_** Dumbledore asintió apesumbrado.**_

_**- ¿Es… es verdad? – tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall – Después de todo lo que ha hecho… de toda la gente que mató… ¿no puedo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso… de todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… ¿Peor cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**_

_**- Sólo podemos adivinas- -dijo Dumbledore – Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**_

_** La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntillas y se lo pasó por los ojos, detrás de los anteojos. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo examinada. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas, pero ningún número; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó en el bolsillo y dijo:**_

_**- Hagrid está retrasado. A propósito, supongo que él fue quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí¿no?**_

**_- Sí – dijo la profesora McGonagall – y me imagino que no me va a decir por qué entre tantos lugares, usted está aquí._**

_**- Vine a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.**_

- No, por favor – susurró Lily, separándose de James y acercándose a Dumbledore, como si él la pudiera escuchar – por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

- ¿**_No quiere decir… no puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí? – gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando el número cuatro – Dumbledore… no puede. Los observé todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta a nosotros. Y tienen un hijo… lo vi pateando a su madre mientras subían las escaleras, gritando por caramelos. ¡Harry Potter vendrá a vivir aquí!_**

_**- Es el mejor lugar para él – dijo Dumbledore con firmeza – sus tíos podrán explicarle todo cuando sea más grande. Les escribí una carta.**_

_**- ¿Una carta? – repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse en la pared - ¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que hoy sea conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter... escribirán libros sobre Harry… cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!**_

_**- Exactamente – dijo muy serio Dumbledore, por encima de sus anteojos – Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y caminar¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asumirlo?**_

_** La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó, y luego dijo:**_

_**- Sí… sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore – De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**_

_**- Hagrid lo traerá.**_

_**- ¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante?**_

_**- Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida – dijo Dumbledore.**_

_**- No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté en el lugar correcto – dijo de mala gana la profesora McGonagall – Pero no puede fingir que es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué fue eso?**_

_** Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumentó hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino frente a ellos.**_

_**Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparada con el hombre que llevaba. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Simplemente era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y tan salvaje: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo para basura y sus pies, con botas de cuero, era como bebés de delfines. En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto con mantas.**_

_**- Hagrid – dijo aliviado Dumbledore – Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa motocicleta?**_

_**- Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore – contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo, mientras hablaba – El joven Sirius Black me la prestó, señor. Lo traje a él, señor.**_

- Sirius – susurró James. Él y Lily se acercaron y quedaron petrificados al ver el bulto.

- Era… era sólo un bebé, James – dijo Lily, entre sollozos - ¡dejamos botada a una guagua, James!

James la abrazó nuevamente mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también y que una tras una bajaban por sus mejillas.

**- ¿_No hubo problemas por allá? – preguntó Dumbledore._**

_**- No, señor, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué justo antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**_

_** Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía un bebé, profundamente dormido. Bajo una manta de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**_

_**- ¿Fue allí…? – susurró la profesora McGonagall.**_

_**- Sí – respondió Dumbledore – Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**_

_**- ¿No puede hacer nada para eso, Dumbledore?**_

_**- Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser muy útiles. Yo tengo una encima de mi rodilla izquierda, que es un mapa perfecto de los subterráneos de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es lo mejor que terminemos con esto.**_

**_ Dumbledore tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa._**

_**- ¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de él, señor? – preguntó Hagrid.**_

**_ Inclinó su gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso raspándolo con su barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro adolorido._**

_**- Shhh – lo chistó la profesora McGonagall - ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**_

_**- Lo… siento – lloriqueó Hagrid y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo – Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobre Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles…**_

**_- Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o nos van a descubrir – susurró la profesora McGonagall, palmeando un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa y la escondió entre las mantas de Harry y luego regresó con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres permanecieron contemplando el pequeño bulto; los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado._**

_**- Bueno – dijo finalmente Dumbledore – ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vallamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**_

**_- Ajá – dijo Hagrid con voz ronca – Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, señor._**

_** Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateó la palanca para poner el motor en marcha, con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**_

_**- La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall – dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz como repuesta.**_

_** Dumbledore se volvió y caminó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las lámparas de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver un gato atigrado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la casa número cuatro.**_

_**- Buena suerte, Harry – murmuró, giró sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de su capa, ya no estaba allí.**_

James y Lily miraban al pequeño bulto y se acercaron hasta verlo de muy cerca, y vieron la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- No puedo creerlo, James – susurró Lily.

- ¿Quiénes serán las personas las cuales tendrán que cuidar de Harry? – preguntó James.

- Creo que es… - empezó Lily pero se vio interrumpida, ya que todo se volvió borroso y se dieron cuenta de que era la mañana del siguiente día, ya que el bulto seguía allí.

**_ De repente, se abrió la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive y vieron salir a una mujer con el cabello negro, cuello largo y ojos oscuros. Cuando vio al bulto soltó un grito. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y la carta cayó al suelo. Ella la recogió, la vio con curiosidad y entró a la casa. Lily y James la siguieron._**

- No puede ser – dijo Lily - ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarlo aquí?

- ¿Qué tiene, Lily? – preguntó James, que no entendía el por qué de que Lily estuviera tan aterrada.

- Ella es mi hermana, James – respondió Lily – ella me odia por ser bruja, odia todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y con la magia¡imagina cómo trataría a Harry si debe de ser un bebé muy poderoso, aparte de ser hijo mío! – exclamó aterrada.

- Por lo menos va a tener un techo y un lugar en el cual vivir. Debe haber alguna razón, Lils – le dijo él.

- Quizás tengas razón – aceptó la pelirroja.

_**- Vernon – dijo la mujer – tiene que venir a ver esto, urgente.**_

_** Un hombre gordo, de poco cuello y ojos chicos, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad para ver por qué su esposa lo llamaba.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa, Petunia? – preguntó él.**_

_**- Mi… mira – le dijo ella y le mostró al niño.**_

_** Él se acercó y lo vio.**_

_**- Vino con esta carta – le dijo ella.**_

_** Él abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta. Cuando acabó, los dos miraron al bebé con odio, bueno, uno con un odio fingido.**_

_**- No se va a quedar aquí – dijo Vernon en seguida.**_

_**- Pero tú sabes lo que nos puede hacer ese tipo de gente, Vernon – dijo su esposa, temerosa – lo sé por experiencia propia.**_

- Habladora – murmuró Lily con odio.

_**- De acuerdo, se quedará aquí – respondió Vernon – pero a la mínima cosa rara que vea, se va a un orfanato.**_

_** Ella asintió y cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, Harry despertó y empezó a llorar, mientras decía entre lágrimas:**_

_**- Papa… mama… no… no vaya…**_

_** Petunia lo vio con asombro.**_

_**- No… no… - dijo Harry y lloró con más fuerzas, mientras se aferraba a su tía.**_

- No puede ser – dijo Lily, algo feliz – ¡lo está viendo con cariño¡Eso significa que lo quiere!

**_ Y era verdad, ya que, cuando Vernon se fue a la cocina a esperar que su esposa le prepare el desayuno y callara a la guagua, ella lo miró y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la mujer._**

_**- Siento haberte odiado, Lily – susurró – De verdad que me siento mal por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te quiero, a pesar de todo. Voy a cuidar a tu hijo como si fuera hijo mío.**_

Lily la miró emocionada.

Todo se volvió a poner borroso y volvieron a la pieza de Harry, donde lo vieron mirando las fotos, aún.

- Pero no lo cuidó tan bien por su esposo Vernon. O sino él estaría tan bien cuidado como su hijo, Dudley, pero lo trataba mal por miedo a lo que podría hacer su esposo. Ella nunca se perdonaría si Harry muriese y no le dijera perdón por lo que le hizo a él y a ti, Lily - dijo la voz de Hombre del Collar.

Lily sonrió entre lágrimas. Esperaba que su hermana aceptara que la quería y no que la odiaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finde este cap!

espero q les haya gustado... jeje... la verdad e sw lo hice con muxo esfuerzo...

el otro ya se viene!

y espero q sea tan bueno como este...

dejen reviews please!

chau!


	8. Más descubrimientos y… ¿Amigos?

hola!

aki un nuevo cap... se q me tarde algo... :D... pero no tenia una gran idea para continuarlo, pero ahora sip... jejeje...

ahora lean el cap 8!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8**

**Más descubrimientos y… ¿Amigos?**

Lily se volvió hacia James y lo abrazó.

- No me odia, James, no me odia – susurró, feliz.

James le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió con cariño.

- Vamos a cambiar esto, Lily – le dijo él – de verdad que lo vamos a cambiar.

- Claro que lo vamos a hacer – dijo Lily, separándose de James y mirándolo a los ojos – pero tenemos que tener la información completa.

- ¿A qué edad habremos muerto? – preguntó James.

- No lo sé – respondió Lily – pero yo creo que jóvenes – se estremeció al pensar aquello.

- Pero vamos a vivir, Lily, te lo prometo – le dijo James y los dos fijaron su mirada en Harry.

_Harry sonrió melancólicamente al ver las fotos. Se levantó, tomó su ropa y se metió al baño. Luego de 10 minutos salió bañado y vestido con ropa de calle. Tomó el collar, se lo puso, guardó las cosas en la bolsa, la tomó y salió del dormitorio. Lily y James fueron detrás de él._

_Harry caminó por algunos corredores. Se repente se paró detrás de una armadura y sacó un pergamino viejo._

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo en un susurro y en el mapa se formaron algunas palabras._

"_**Los Señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs**_

_**Presentan…**_

_**EL MAPA DE LOS MERODEADORES"**_

Lily miró boquiabierta el mapa, sobre todo al ver que salía el nombre de todas las personas, en cada día, cada minuto¡cada lugar!

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – preguntó ella a James.

- Bueno… para eso era que merodeábamos tanto por las noches – le respondió James, mirando el suelo – conocemos todo Hogwarts, los pasadizos secretos, todo.

- Increíble – susurró Lily – quién lo imaginaría. Mira que malgastan su inteligencia en hacer bromas – le dijo con mirada de reproche fingida.

- Las bromas te pueden hacer más inteligente – le dijo James, mirándola – mírame a mí.

Lily lo miró divertida.

- Mejor veamos que está haciendo Harry.

_Harry miró el mapa y buscó donde había alguien, pero como todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, se fue corriendo hacia las puertas de entrada, las abrió y salió. Corrió hasta llegar al borde del bosque prohibido. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en un tronco de árbol._

Lily y James se sentaron al frente de él y lo miraron con cariño.

_Luego de estar 30 minutos pensando, escuchó unos pasos. Se volvió y vio una sombra. Se notaba que era mujer, pero no sabía quién era, cuando de entre los árboles, salió Elizabeth. Miró a Harry de manera preocupada._

_- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases, Harry? – preguntó ella, sentándose al lado de él – Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados por ti, no sabían dónde estabas – lo miró - ¿qué te pasó, Harry? Ellos no me lo quisieron decir._

_- Tú también deberías estar en clases – le dijo él suavemente._

_- Fingí dolor de cabeza – respondió ella, sonriendo divertida._

_- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Harry, sonriendo._

_- Porque estaba preocupada por ti y prefiero buscarte a ti que ir a clases – le respondió ella._

_- Tuve un sueño – dijo él – un sueño de cómo murieron mis padres._

_Elizabeth suspiró. Fijó su vista al pedazo de lago que se veía._

_- ¿Sabes, Harry? Me mintieron – dijo ella, luego de unos minutos de silencio._

_- ¿Te mintieron con qué? – preguntó él, mirándola._

_- Me… me mintieron todo acerca de mi madre – respondió ella, con la voz quebrada y mirando el suelo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry, preocupado._

_- Harry, ella… ella… ¡ella no está muerta! – exclamó y empezó a llorar._

_- ¿Cómo¿no está muerta? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

_- El… el profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo ayer en la noche._

**-------------- Flash Black ---------------**

**_Elizabeth iba camino a su Sala Común cuando vio al profesor Dumbledore. Paró en seco, esperando que se fuera, pero él la sorprendió._**

_**- Señorita McGregor, salga de debajo de la capa del señor Potter porque tengo que decirle algo muy importante.**_

_**Ella salió de debajo de la capa y miró al director, tímidamente.**_

_**- Yo… yo…**_

_**- Acompáñeme a mi despacho – dijo el director amablemente.**_

_**Caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a la gárgola. Él dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se movió. Subieron hasta que llegaron al despacho. El profesor abrió la puerta, dejando entrar primero a Elizabeth y luego entró él. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le hizo una seña a Elizabeth para que se sentara al frente de él. Ella le hizo caso y se sentó.**_

_**- Le tengo que contar algo muy importante, señorita McGregor – dijo él, mirándola atentamente – se trata de su madre.**_

_**Elizabeth lo miró, intrigada.**_

_**- Le mintieron acerca de ella – le dijo Dumbledore.**_

_**- ¿Cómo que me mintieron? – preguntó ella.**_

_**- Su… su madre no está muerta – respondió Dumbledore – ella está viva. La han tenido encerrada durante estos 13 años.**_

_**Elizabeth lo miró sorprendida. Su madre estaba viva¡estaba viva!**_

_**- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó de inmediato.**_

_**- En este momento está en la casa del señor Weasley, ya que la están cuidando.**_

_**- Se los voy a agradecer por siempre – murmuró ella.**_

_**- Cuando ella esté bien, usted podrá verla. También hay otra cosa.**_

_**- ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**- Ella era de Gryffindor, no Slytherin – le respondió el profesor Dumbledore.**_

_**Elizabeth sonrió.**_

_**- Ella si fue valiente para ir a Gryffindor, no como yo – dijo ella.**_

_**- Claro que usted es valiente, señorita McGregor, pero aún no lo ha demostrado.**_

_**- Profesor¿uno se puede cambiar de casa? – preguntó Elizabeth.**_

_**- Eso lo decide el Sombrero Seleccionador – le respondió él – en todo caso, si se quiere cambiar de casa, lo tiene que pensar muy bien.**_

_**La chica asintió.**_

_**- ¿Me puedo ir a dormir, profesor? – preguntó tímidamente.**_

_**- Claro que puede, señorita McGregor, pero piense bien si se quiere cambiar de casa.**_

_**- Lo haré, señor – dijo ella y salió del despacho.**_

**-------------- Fin Flash Black --------------**

- ¿_Te quieres cambiar de casa? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido._

_- Sí – respondió ella – a Gryffindor. Aunque no me lo merezco._

_- Yo opino lo mismo que el profesor Dumbledore. Ya va a llegar el momento en el cual vas a sacar ese miedo._

_- Eso espero – susurró ella._

_- ¿Los Malfoy te hicieron algo por lo que les tienes miedo? – preguntó Harry, preocupado._

_- Es que es porque ellos son mortífagos – respondió ella – nunca lo dejarán de ser, y tienen a Voldemort de su lado. Eso es lo que me da temor, por eso fui a Slytherin._

_- ¿Y ahora?_

_- Ahora no les tengo miedo – respondió ella, sonriente – ahora me atrevo a desafiarlos._

_- Entonces sí te mereces ir a Gryffindor – le dijo Harry._

_- Creo que sí – dijo ella, luego de pensarlo unos minutos - ¿Pero tú cómo estás? – preguntó, mirándolo preocupada._

_- Mejor, mejor – murmuró él._

_Elizabeth lo miró y se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos, y luego de unos minutos, Elizabeth abrazó a Harry por el cuello._

_- Eres mi amigo¿verdad, Harry? – le preguntó ella en un susurro al lado del oído, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. _

_- Claro que lo soy – le susurró él también, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Elizabeth._

_- Eres mi único amigo, Harry – le dijo ella, con la cabeza escondida en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro – con Hermione hablo, pero a ti te he contado cosas que nadie en éste mundo sabe._

_- Me siento halagado – dijo Harry._

_- Deberías. Yo soy muy cerrada. Si le cuento algo a alguien por iniciativa propia, es porque… porque…_

_- Porque… - dijo Harry, incitándola a que siguiera._

_- Porque es muy importante en mi vida – dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

_Harry quedó muy impresionado. ¿Él era una persona muy importante en la vida de Lizzy? Sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora, que se iba a salir de su pecho. La miró y le sonrió dulcemente._

_- Me gusta ser una persona importante en tu vida, Lizzy – le dijo Harry._

_Ella lo miró sonrojada y se separó de él._

_- Creo que deberías ir a tu Sala Común, Harry – le dijo – tus amigos deben de estar muy preocupados._

_- Sí, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Harry y se paró._

_- Bueno, hasta luego, Harry – se despidió ella, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, cuando una mano le tomó su mano y la dio vuelta. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry._

_- No quiero que dudes que, a pesar de empezar a hablar ayer, tú eres mi amiga¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Se acercó y le dio un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla._

_- No lo dudaré, Harry – le dijo y, sonrojada, se fue de allí, dejando a un sonrojado y enamorado Harry._

Lily y James miraron sonrientes la escena.

- Aún no puedo creer que Jenny tiene una hija con McGregor – dijo Lily.

- Si ustedes cambian el futuro, nacerá Elizabeth, pero sería hija de Sirius, no de McGregor - dijo el Hombre del Collar.

- ¿Sirius? – dijo James.

- Es que Jenny está enamorada de Sirius – dijo Lily.

- Y Sirius de Jenny, aunque nunca lo admite, claro.

- Quién lo pensaría¿no? – dijo Lily pensativamente – nosotros tenemos un hijo, Jenny puede tener un hijo con Sirius.

- Lo único que falta es que Remus esté con Anne.

- Parece que están juntos – dijo Lily, pensativa.

- ¿Por qué lo...? – empezó a decir James, pero se calló al recordar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, James? – preguntó Lily.

- Es que, ahora que me acuerdo, ellos se han mandado unas miraditas últimamente, y una vez los pillé muy acarameladitos en un pasillo, pero ellos dijeron que era porque eran buenos amigos.

- Pero se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosos – dijo Lily.

- Están juntos – dijeron los dos a la vez, sorprendidos y contentos a la vez.

- Mejor vamos a buscar a Sirius y Remus – dijo James y, tomados de las manos, se fueron al castillo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de este chap!

espero q les haya gustado... jejeje

por lo q tengo pensad ahora... faltan tres o cuatro capitulos para terminar la story...

Adelantos:

- Sale el nombre de Harry Potter en el Cáliz de Fuego... ¿Cómo se lo tomarán Lily y James¿Cómo reaccionará Lizzy?

- ¿Qué pasará entre Lizzy y Harry?

- ¿Sirius y Remus se enterarán del Romance de Lily y James?

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo...

nus vemus dps!

dejen reviews!

chau!


	9. Descubriendo Cosas

Hola!!

muchas gracias por los reviwes!!!

aki hay otro cap de la story!

mas amor por parte de las dos parejas!!! ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9**

**Descubriendo Cosas**

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común, vieron que Sirius y Remus tenían una cara de cómo si hubieran ido a un funeral.

- Chicos¿les pasa algo? – preguntó James.

Ellos levantaron la vista y de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre James y lo abrazaron.

- ¡James! – exclamó Remus.

- ¡Prongs! – exclamó a su vez Sirius.

- Chi… chicos… - dijo James, con voz ahogada – me… me están ahogando – pero ellos no lo escucharon, lo seguían abrazando.

- ¡Chicos¡Están ahogando a James! – exclamó la pelirroja y separó a los dos merodeadores de su novio.

- Gracias – dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Sirius y Remus se miraron, sin saber que decir, hasta que Lily cayó en la cuenta de todo.

"_Sus caras"_ – pensó – _"abrazaron a James como si su vida dependiera de ello…"_

- Se enteraron¿verdad? – dijo ella melancólicamente.

- ¿De… de qué? – preguntaron ellos, nerviosamente, como si no entendieran de que estaban hablando.

- Oh, no – dijo James – chicos… ¿se… se enteraron de todo lo que me pasa a mí y a Lily? – preguntó.

- ¿Ya… ya lo saben? – preguntó Remus.

- Sí, claro que lo sabemos – dijo Lily – es una lástima, pero… que le vamos a hacer.

- ¿No quieres matar a James? – preguntó Sirius, dudoso.

- ¿Por qué lo voy a matar? – preguntó Lily, extrañada.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó el chico – tú lo odias y te vas a casar con él.

- No lo odio – dijo Lily, divertida por la reacción de Sirius – Sirius, nunca he odiado a James.

Sirius y Remus los miraron con cara de _"what?"_ y Lily con James, al verlos así, estallaron en carcajadas.

- A ver, a ver, a ver – dijo Sirius, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza – a ver si entiendo dos cosas. Primero¿cómo que nunca has odiado a James? Y segundo¿desde cuándo soy "Sirius" y no "Black"?

- Es verdad, nunca lo he odiado – dijo Lily sonrojada y mirando a James con amor – eran palabras, pero no lo sentía. Y… bueno… ¿tanto te molesta que te llame "Sirius"?

Si antes estaban con la boca abierta e impresionados, ahora lo estaban más.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Remus, confuso.

- Yo menos – dijo Sirius.

- Olvídenlo, chicos – dijeron los enamorados y salieron de la Sala Común, para estar un tiempo solos, pero no pensaron que Sirius y Remus los seguirían.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los jardines, con Sirius y Remus detrás de ellos.

- Tenemos que ir al anochecer a ver la selección de los tres campeones – le recordó Lily, cuando estuvieron sentados al frente del lago y Sirius y Remus estaban detrás de unos arbustos, espiándolos.

- Claro que vamos – dijo James abrazándola.

- Estoy feliz de estar contigo, James – le dijo Lily, luego de unos minutos.

James la miró sonriente. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz como ahora.

- Te amo, Lily – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, James – le dijo ella y se besaron bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los amigos del merodeador.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Sirius en un susurro - ¡Lily y James están juntos! Con razón Prongs está de tan buen humor – sonrió contento por su amigo.

- Ya me parecía que algo pasaba – dijo Remus – mejor vámonos, hay que dejarles intimidad.

- Pero… - dijo Sirius, haciendo puchero. (N/A¡que tierno!).

- Nada de peros, Sirius – le reprendió Remus – esto es algo privado. Vamos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Sirius vencido, y los dos se fueron al castillo.

Luego de estar 20 minutos en el lago, James y Lily se dirigieron al castillo para buscar a Sirius y Remus, pero se encontraron con una persona que no esperaban ver.

- ¿Snape? – dijo James, atónito.

Los dos lo siguieron, hasta que vieron que Snape se topaba con Harry.

_- ¿Qué hace aquí y no en clases, Potter? – le espetó con odio._

_- No le importa mucho, señor – dijo Harry con el mismo odio._

_Snape lo miró, como si quisiera leerle la mente._

_- Eres tan parecido a tu padre, Potter – le dijo en un murmullo – merodeando por el castillo, haciendo cosas que no te importan, para hacerte el importante, para…_

_- Usted no sabe nada de mi vida – le dijo Harry – todas las reglas que he quebrado en este colegio, lo hice por mi seguridad y la de otras personas. Y, para su información, no me gusta hacerme el importante. No es mi culpa que usted quiera ser famoso y que yo y mi padre lo hubiésemos, no, es más, aún hay personas que me preguntan por mi padre, que SEAMOS famosos, no es mi culpa que esté celoso._

_- ¡Cállate mocoso insolente! – le gritó Snape, furioso - ¡¿Celoso yo¡¿De qué?!_

_- De que mi padre halla sido más famoso que usted aquí en el colegio, y de que yo sea famoso en el mundo mágico y usted no. Aunque, la verdad, no me importa ser famoso, quisiera poder llevar una vida normal, como todo niño, sin tener que llevar la carga de salvar el mundo – lo fulminó con la mirada – si quiere le doy mi fama, si eso es algo que usted adoraría – y se fue de allí, dejando a un Snape furioso._

_- Ya vas a ver que terminarás igual que tus padres - sonrió maliciosamente – por Dios, Albus, eres tan ingenuo, cómo no te das cuenta que yo nunca me cambiaría de bando, que estoy aquí por orden del Señor Oscuro. En este torneo va a pasar algo, estoy seguro que el Señor de las Tinieblas va a regresar – y se fue de allí._

Lily y James se miraron, sorprendidos y algo nerviosos. Tenían que hablarlo con urgencia con Sirius y Remus. Estuvieron allí 10 minutos más y cuando se iban a ir, vieron que Harry aparecía por al esquina por donde se había ido antes.

_Harry se fue, pero aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto. Le pareció ver unos brillos de color. Dos de color avellana y dos de color verde esmeralda, como los de sus ojos, y la sensación, esa sensación de que lo estaban mirando, pero no era que se sintiera inseguro, es más, se sentía seguro, muy, pero muy seguro, y eso si que era raro._

_Con todo eso rondando por su cabeza, se devolvió, para poder comprobar que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero al llegar, se dio cuenta de que no era producto de su imaginación, los puntos de colores verde y avellana aún estaban allí._

_Los miró atentamente, sin saber qué hacer¿y si era algo que tenía que ver con Voldemort? No le parecería extraño, Voldemort intentaba hacer todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano para matar a Harry._

_Se acercó a los puntos, pero se dio cuenta que si se acercaba, ellos se alejaban, y en los brillos se veía el nerviosismo y algo de miedo._

Lily y James se giraron al ver a Harry, pero se pusieron nerviosos al ver que miraba directamente a sus ojos, y más nervioso, y con miedo, se pusieron al ver que se acercaba a ellos. Los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás, temerosos, ya que Harry se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que James paró y tomó a Lily de la mano.

- No nos movamos – le dijo en un susurro y ella asintió, temerosa y nerviosa, mientras veían que Harry se acercaba más a ellos hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de James, quién sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho por los nervios.

_Harry se acercó más al notar que los brillos de colores no se movían más, se acercó hasta que sus ojos quedaron aun palmo de distancia del brillo color avellana, pero algo hizo que retrocediera, pero un peso pequeño, le pareció ver una cara, no tan visible, pero de algo estaba seguro ahora, ahora podía ver algo de color rojo, en el brillo verde, y color negro en el brillo avellana. _"Debo hablarlo con Ron y Hermione con urgencia"_ – se dijo él y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo._

James miró a Lily y vio que estaba muy nerviosa.

- James – dijo en un susurro – fue como… fue como si nos hubiera visto.

- No lo creo, Lily – dijo él, no muy convencido.

- Mejor vamos con los chicos – dijo Lily y se fueron hacia la Sala Común.

Pasaron el resto del día dando vueltas por el castillo, hablando de muchas cosas, pero Sirius y Remus, cansados de las miraditas de los enamorados, soltaron todo lo que sabían.

- Chicos, no lo tienen por qué ocultar – dijo Remus.

- ¿Ocultar qué? – preguntó James, confundido.

- ¿Creen que no sabemos que están juntos? Los vimos, aparte que con las miraditas que se están mandando…

James y Lily los miraron y se sonrojaron al cien por ciento, pero justo tocaron el timbre que anunciaba la cena, y algo muy importante, la selección de los campeones.

- ¡Hay que irnos, rápido! – exclamó Lily y, tomando a James de la mano, corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, con Remus y Sirius detrás de ellos.

_Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se pusieron al lado de Harry y sus amigos. Miraron a Harry y sus amigos, que comían alegremente, aunque no pasaban por alto las miradas que se mandaban Harry y Elizabeth. Luego de la cena y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie._

_- Bueno – dijo él – ahora que tenemos nuestro estómago lleno, vamos a nombrar a los tres campeones. Cuando diga su nombre quiero que vayan a la puerta que está detrás de la mesa de los profesores – la apuntó para que todos la vieran – bueno, empecemos – miró a todos los alumnos que lo miraban emocionados. Él se dirigió al Cáliz de Fuego. Hizo un movimiento con al varita y el cáliz se volvió de color azul y lanzó un pedazo de pergamino. Lo recogió y dijo en voz alta – el campeón de Drumstrang es¡Víktor Krum! – un muchacho alto, con músculos y de pelo tan corto que se veía algo pelado, se paró de la mesa de Slytherin, se dirigió donde Dumbledore, le dio la mano, también se la dio a su director, Igor Karkarov, y se fue por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores. El Cáliz se volvió a poner de color rojo y lanzó otro pedazo de pergamino, y luego se volvió a poner azul. Dumbledore lo recogió y dijo: la campeona de Beauxbatons es¡Fleur Delacour! – una chica extremadamente linda, con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises claros, se paró de la mesa de Revenclaw, se dirigió donde Dumbledore, le dio la mano y se fue por al puerta. El Cáliz se volvió a poner de color rojo y lanzó el último pergamino (según ellos el último) y Dumbledore lo recogió. Todo el mundo estaba en completo silencio, ya que iban a elegir al campeón de Hogwarts – el campeón de Hogwarts es¡Cedric Diggory! – todo el mundo aplaudió._

_- Me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido alguien de nuestra casa – comentó Ron._

_- Por lo menos no es de Slytherin – dijo Harry, que estaba aplaudiendo._

_- Bueno – dijo Dumbledore – ahora que tenemos a nuestros tres campeo… - pero paró en seco al ver que el Cáliz se volvía a poner de color rojo. Todos lo miraron impresionados¿por qué se ponía así si ya habían elegido a los tres campeones? Dumbledore recogió el pedazo de pergamino que el Cáliz había tirado y lo leyó. Se puso pálido. Luego de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - Harry Potter._

_Todos miraron a Harry, quién estaba tan sorprendido que no se podía mover¿qué hacía su nombre saliendo de allí? Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Elizabeth, quién lo miraba sorprendida, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Miró a sus amigos, pero ellos estaban igual que él._

_- Harry, ven, por favor – le dijo Dumbledore, pero Harry no se movió, no quería – Harry, por favor._

_Harry no se movió, cuando sintió un golpe en el brazo. Miró hacia el lado y vio a Hermione._

_- Ve, Harry, ve – le dijo en un susurro._

_Harry, en contra de su voluntad, se paró de la mesa y caminó hacia el profesor Dumbledore. Sentía las miradas de todos lo alumnos posadas en él, y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba. Llegó al lado de Dumbledore, mirando el suelo._

_- Cruza la puerta, Harry – le dijo él muy serio. Harry lo miró, con el terror reflejado en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza – Harry, tienes que ir._

_Harry, lentamente, fue hacia la puerta y la pasó._

_Todos se quedaron el silencio, cuando, de repente, oyeron un ruido fuerte y una chica salió corriendo del Gran Comedor._

Lily la siguió de inmediato, ya que la había reconocido.

- Chicos – dijo James – yo la voy a buscar, ustedes vayan a ver a Harry¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron y se fueron donde se fue Harry, mientras que James se fue por donde se había ido Lily.

-----------------00--------------------

Sirius y Remus pasaron por la puerta y se encontraron con un Harry bastante nervioso cuando, de repente, entró el director, Albus Dumbledore.

_- Dime, Harry – le dijo él muy serio - ¿Tú pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?_

_- ¡Claro que no, seor! – exclamó él – yo nunca lo haría¿para qué?_

_- Yo creo que ya sé por qué – dijo Snape._

_- Pego él no puede competig – dijo la directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime – ¡segía injusto! _

_- Apagte de que es sólo un niño – agregó Fleur._

_- Con ésto Harry se ofendió¿le había dicho niño?_

_- Ésto lo decide el señor Crounch – miraron a un señor que estaba vestido con una túnica color azul marino y muy bien arreglado. Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que habló:_

_- Lamento decirles que el señor Potter va a tener que competir, ya que al salir su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego fue como si firmara un contrato invisible._

_Harry quedó muy sorprendido¿su vida no era injusta¡Ahora iba a tener que competir sin que él quisiera!_

_- ¡Sería injusto! – exclamó Karkarov – serían dos campeones de Hogwarts._

_- Exacto – corroboró Madame Maxime._

_- Les apuesto a que quiere ser más famoso – dijo Igor._

_- ¡Pues piensan mal! – explotó Harry - ¡Claro¡Todos siempre dicen lo mismo¡Que yo lo único que quiero es fama! O cuando me ven dicen: "¡Oh, es Harry Potter, el que derrotó al Innombrable¡Bendito sea¡Él nos salvará si vuelve!" ¡¿Alguien ha pensado en cómo me siento yo¡Claro¡Todos tienen a sus familias para que los apoyen y los quieran¿Cuál es mi familia¡Unos estúpidos muggles que me odian¡Y ahora voy a tener que competir¡No les bastaba con que me enfrentara tres veces a Voldemort como para que ahora tenga que enfrentarme a tres pruebas en las cuales puedo morir por falta de conocimiento¡Piensen un poco en cómo me siento¿quieren?! – y salió como un rayo y con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero a cuatro personas tristes._

--------------------------00-------------------------------

Mientras que James fue a buscar a Lily y a la chica que había salido del Gran Comedor. Las encontró en los jardines, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica era Lizzy, pero más lo sorprendió cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

_- ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamaba furiosa, con lágrimas por su cara, mientras pateaba a un árbol. Sus ojos se volvieron grises y su pelo plateado, mientras que alrededor de ella había un aura color blanco - ¿Por qué? – dijo al final, cayendo de rodillas._

- Pobrecita – dijo Lily cuando James llegó a su lado.

James sólo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y miraron a la chica llorar desconsoladamente. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que escucharon unos pasos acelerados detrás de ellos, se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Harry, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Lizzy.

_- Claro – iba diciendo, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas – todos alaben al niño que vivió, el niño que los salvó, alábenlo, pero¿piensan en cómo me siento¡No¡Nadie lo piensa! _

_- Yo si lo pienso, Harry – dijo una voz y él se volvió asustado, hasta que vio a Lizzy en las mimas condiciones que las suyas._

_- Lizzy¿qué te pasó? – preguntó él, mientras se acercaba a ella y ella se ponía de pie. Todo había vuelto a su color normal y el aura que había alrededor suyo iba desapareciendo rápidamente. _

_- Lo mismo que a ti – le respondió ella – yo sí pienso en cómo te sientes Harry, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo – terminó en un susurro._

_Harry la miró hasta que se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y allí lloró todo lo que tenía guardado todos aquellos años, sentía que ella era la única que lo podía entender._

_Lizzy quedó muy sorprendida por el acto del chico, pero aún así le devolvió el abrazo y lo consoló, y a la vez lloró con él._

Lily y James miraron enternecidos la escena, cuando vieron que se acercaban Sirius y Remus.

- Después nos cuentan todo¿ok?

Ellos asintieron y miraron a los chicos abrazados.

_Luego de unos minutos, Harry se separó lentamente de Lizzy y la miró a los ojos. Vio que los ojos de la chica igual estaban con lágrimas, que todavía caían por sus mejillas, hasta que se fijó en los labios de la chica y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a ella, hasta que la besó._

_Lizzy se sorprendió por el beso del chico¿y si los descubrían?_ "Ya no importa – _se dijo_ – "me importa un comino". _Y correspondió al tan ansiado beso. El beso cada vez se fue haciendo más apasionado, hasta que Harry "arrinconó" a Lizzy en el árbol, haciendo que ella tocara con su espalda el tronco. Cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta, se tuvieron que separar. Lentamente, Harry fue abriendo sus ojos, aún saboreando el beso, y se dio cuenta de que la chica aún los mantenía cerrados, saboreando el beso también, hasta que los abrió. Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron._

_- Harry – le dijo Lizzy – ne… necesito pensar, por favor._

_Él sólo asintió, mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con su pulgar de la mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba en la espalda de la chica. Lizzy se separó de él, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue de allí, dejando a un enamorado Harry._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

fin de este cap!!!

espero que les haya gustado!! faltan, por lo que yo creo, unos tres o ctatro caps para que termine la story...

Adelantos:

_**¡Harry! – gritó Lizzy y corrió hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, quien se paró de inmediato y se vio envuelto en el abrazo de la chica – Harry, el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que sí, Harry¡soy de Gryffindor!**_

------------------------------

**¡¿Que Jenny qué?! – exclamó Sirius, parándose de un salto. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.**

esto y mucho mas..

¡esto y mucho mas en el prox. cap!

lean!!

chau!


	10. Todo Va Mejorando

hola!!1

siento mucho la demora, pero tenia que estar inspirada... n.n ...

espero que les guste este cap!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 10**

**Todo Va Mejorando**

Los cuatro jóvenes miraban divertidos a Harry, quién aún tenía una sonrisa algo tonta. Luego el chico se fue, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes con una sonrisa.

- Chicos – dijo la voz del hombre del collar – nos vamos a adelantar un mes, les voy a explicar más o menos lo que pasó en aquel mes.

"Ron, el amigo de Harry, se enojó con él pensando que Harry había puesto el nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, Hermione no sabía que bando tomar, y Lizzy se enojó con Ron por celoso, por lo tanto, pasaban más tiempo con Harry, y en ese tiempo se conocieron muy bien y ahora eran inseparables, a Lizzy ya no le importaba que la vieran con Harry y ahora todos veían que era mucho más feliz que antes. Malfoy estaba muy celoso de ver como Harry le daba besos en la mejilla y la abrazaba, mientras que él vivió muchos años con ella y apenas había logrado que ella lo tratara con amabilidad.

- ¿Lizzy y Harry no están pololeando? – preguntó Sirius.

- No, ellos decidieron que se iban a conocer más antes de tomar una decisión tan rápido. Como iba diciendo, Malfoy estaba celoso, y ahora nos vamos a dirigir a una parte muy importante de la vida de ambos.

- ¿Por qué Ron estaba celoso? – preguntó Lily.

- Porque a él le gustaba la fama, encontraba que estaba muy por debajo de su familia ya que eran siete y él era el sexto. Siempre se ponía celoso cuando todos reconocían a Harry por su cicatriz, y lo de el nombre y el Cáliz fue la gota que rebalsó el baso.

- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Remus.

- Ella estaba con los dos, pero, más para dejarlos solos que otra cosa, estaba más tiempo con Ron. Bueno, ahora nos vamos a dirigir al momento importante.

Todo se volvió borroso y luego apareció la imagen del jardín, pero de día, debían de ser por lo menos la dos de la tarde. Harry estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Luego de unos minutos, escucharon una voz que gritaba.

_- ¡Harry! – gritó Lizzy y corrió hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, quien se paró de inmediato y se vio envuelto en el abrazo de la chica – Harry, el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que sí, Harry¡soy de Gryffindor! - Harry la miró sonriente – claro que le dije que me daba lo mismo en cual de las tres casas quedaba, ósea, claro que quería Gryffindor, pero hubiese estado feliz igual si hubiese quedado en cualquiera de las otras dos casas. _

_- Me alegro que ahora seas toda una Gryffindor – le dijo Harry, mientras la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura._

_- Y hay otra cosa – dijo ella, mientras jugaba con el cabello del chico – mi madre va a venir en una semana¡en una semana¡la voy a ver, Harry! – y lo abrazó nuevamente._

_Harry le devolvió el abrazo gustoso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. De repente, Lizzy levantó la mirada y se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Inconscientemente se fueron acercando, hasta que se besaron, pero aquel beso fue más calmado que el primero. Cuando se separaron se miraron y sonrieron._

_- Harry – le dijo Lizzy en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo – yo… yo te quiero mucho._

_Él la miró sonriente._

_- Yo también te quiero, Lizzy – le dijo él - ¿quieres ser mi polola? – le preguntó tímidamente._

_Ella lo miró para luego sonreírle y besarlo nuevamente._

_- Para mí sería un honor, Harry – le respondió ella y Harry sonrió feliz – cuando estén todos cenando voy a ir a buscar mis cosas¿me acompañas?_

_- Claro que te acompaño – le dijo él mientras se dirigían al árbol que antes había estado Harry y se sentaron._

_- Ya quiero ver la cara de Malfoy – dijo ella, sonriente – ¡se va a querer morir! – río – ojalas se muera de verdad – comentó._

_- Sí, le haría un favor a la humanidad._

_- Y uno muy grande – agregó la chica, sonriente, mientras era abrazada por Harry._

- Si se ven tan lindos – comentó Lily.

- Pobre de ustedes que se pongan igual que ellos cuando estén con nosotros – dijo Sirius, que miraba la escena asqueado, ya que ahora se estaban besando.

- Tú estás celoso porque Jenny no te da ni bola – le dijo Lily, divertida, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó Sirius.

- Sirius – le dijo James, algo serio – quiero que te sientes. Te queremos contar algo con Lily.

El chico obedeció y se sentó en el pasto mientras que los otros tres hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Tú dices que no estás enamorado de Jenny? – preguntó Lily.

- Es linda, muy linda – contestó Sirius – pero no estoy enamorado de ella – mintió.

- Que lástima – dijo James.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius.

- Con razón ella luego se casa con McGregor – dijo Lily.

- ¡¿Que Jenny qué?! – exclamó Sirius, parándose de un salto. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

- Cálmate, Sirius – le dijo James, ya que al ver la mirada de su mejor amigo se dio cuenta que la noticia lo había dejado pésimo, que se le estaba quebrando el corazón. Se levantó y lo abrazó mientras le susurraba – lo vamos a cambiar, Jenny siempre ha estado enamorada de ti. Cálmate.

Sirius se separó de James y lo miró, para luego sonreírle.

- ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que ella esté conmigo? – preguntó él, luego de unos segundos.

- No ser mujeriego – le contestó Lily – mira, a nosotras nunca nos han molestado las bromas que hacían, ni sus travesuras ni las bromas hacia Snape y los Slytherin, pero su arrogancia, ego, egocentrismo, era lo que nos enfermaba.

- Espera, espera – la paró James – Si no te molestaba las bromas ni las travesuras¿por qué siempre nos retabas? Bueno, digamos¿por qué siempre ME retabas?

Lily miró el piso, sonrojada, y allí James entendió el por qué¡lo hacía para poder estar cerca de él! Se acercó a Lily, se arrodilló al lado de ella y le susurró lo que tenía pensado. Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Él la miro de manera dulce y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Te amo – le susurró y ella sonrió, aún sonrojada.

- ¿Qué fue lo primero que les dije? – Escucharon que les hablaba Sirius – estas escenas son demasiado para mí.

- Mejor sigamos con lo de Jenny – dijo Lily, sonriéndole a James – no salgas con chicas y deja tu ego, arrogancia, egocentrismo, etc. en tu habitación¿ok?

- No creo que sea tan difícil. La verdad es que creo que salía con las chicas para sacarle celos – dijo Sirius pensativo – y lo del ego para hacerme el importante. Y si ahora sé que ella me quiere, lo dejaré todo en mi habitación – sonrió.

- Perfecto. En dos o tres meses deberías tenerla en tus brazos. Yo te voy a ayudar – le dijo Lily.

- ¡Gracias, Lily! – exclamó Sirius, feliz.

- De nada, Sirius – le dijo ella, sonriente.

Escucharon que tocaban la campana para ir a clases y vieron que Lizzy y Harry se paraban y se iban hacia el castillo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Remus.

- Esperar – fue la respuesta de Lily.

- ¿Pero dónde? – preguntó Sirius.

- Fuera del aula en la cual esté Harry – respondió ella.

- Entonces¡hay que correr! – exclamó James mientras se paraba y corría, con el resto detrás de ellos.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Lily con voz ahogada, pero James fue el único que la escuchó y paró en seco, mientras que los otros dos seguían corriendo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, amor? – preguntó James, preocupado al ver a su polola apoyada en la pared.

- Es… es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a correr tanto – respondió ella.

- Lo siento – dijo James.

- No te preocupes – le dijo ella sonriente – yo soy la que tiene mal aspecto físico.

- Vamos tranquilos – le dijo James, mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iban por donde se habían ido sus amigos.

Llegaron al aula de Pociones.

- Pobrecitos – dijo Sirius – su profesor es Snape¿puedes creerlo? Pero hay algo positivo, Harry está con Lizzy.

Esperaron sentados dos horas, hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo de algunas locuras de los Merodeadores y de algunas cosas que les contaba Lily de ella y sus amigas, hasta que tocaron el timbre. Vieron que todos salían muy rápido, ya que tenían hambre y no aguantaban estar allí, sobretodo si era con Snape.

_Lizzy iba muy tranquila saliendo, ya que Harry la iba a esperar en la esquina, pero vio que alguien la agarró y la apegó a la pared._

_- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó la chica._

_- Pensé que se te había olvidado mi nombre, en este caso mi apellido – dijo él, mientras la miraba con rabia._

_- Nunca podría olvidarme de un nombre tan estúpido, aparte de que lo tiene una persona tan tonta – dijo ella, mirándolo amenazadoramente._

_- Tú sabes que te puedo hacer muchas cosas – le dijo él._

_- Y tú sabes que no te tengo miedo – le espetó ella, mientras se soltaba de Malfoy y lo miraba amenazadoramente._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Potter? – le preguntó él – tú no eres así._

_- Siempre he sido así – le respondió ella – es distinto que contigo y tu familia actuaba. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a comer, ya que tengo mucha hambre – y se empezó a ir, pero Malfoy la volvió a agarrar del brazo y la dio vuelta, para que lo mirara a los ojos._

_- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó una voz y Malfoy la soltó de inmediato al ver a Harry._

_- No, nada, amor, sólo tenía una pequeña charla con éste – miró a Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona – pero no te preocupes, yo ya me iba a encontrar contigo._

_Harry le sonrió, mientras le daba la mano y se iban hacia el "Gran Comedor", dejando a un enojado Malfoy. _

_Llegaron corriendo a la Sala Común de Slytherin (Harry traía su capa invisible), Lizzy dijo la contraseña y entraron. Se dirigieron al dormitorio de las chicas y empezaron a hacer las maletas (digamos que Lizzy, ya que Harry estaba algo entretenido mirando la habitación y curioseando). Cuando terminaron, salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Llegaron y Lizzy se dirigía a la escalera del lado izquierdo, pero Harry la detuvo._

_- Aquí el dormitorio de las chicas está hacia el lado derecho – le explicó al ver la cara de su novia. Ella, al entenderlo, le sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Al sentir que nadie la seguía se dio vuelta y dijo:_

_- Acompáñame, Harry, por favor – le pidió y él subió con ella de la mano._

_Cuando llegaron al cuarto de las de cuarto curso, Lizzy, nerviosa, abrió la puerta lentamente. Vio una cama al fondo de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia allí y dejó su baúl al pie de la cama. Se quito la corbata, el chaleco y la túnica (ya saben a qué me refiero, a eso que llevan encima de la falda y la blusa). Se dio vuelta y se acercó a Harry, quien la miraba confundido._

_- Ya no soy de Slytherin, Harry – le dijo ella – así que no pienso seguir con ese uniforme._

_Harry le sonrió y la abrazó._

_- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí – le susurró, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. _

_- Yo también lo estoy – le susurró ella y se besaron – es mejor que vayamos a cenar, el profesor Dumbledore va a dar la noticia, y yo tengo que estar ahí¿no?_

_- Claro – asintió Harry y se fueron a cenar._

_Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban._

_- Señorita McGregor – dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Lizzy hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar que la llamaban por ese apellido – la estábamos esperando. Venga, por favor._

_Lizzy se despidió de Harry con un "nos vemos luego" y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores._

_- La señorita Mc …_

_- Prefiero Elizabeth, señor – lo interrumpió en un tímido murmullo la chica. El director sonrió._

_- La noticia es que la señorita Elizabeth se cambió de casa – hubo murmullos por todo el comedor y eso hizo que ella se pudiera nerviosa – pero lo decidió el Sombrero Seleccionador – aclaró el director – tengo que admitir que muchas personas han querido cambiarse y a todas el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que no, excepto a Elizabeth – le sonrió – puede dirigirse a su nueva mesa._

_Lizzy, nerviosa, pero aún así sonriente, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Harry. Para sorpresa de ella, todos en la mesa le empezaron a aplaudir. Ella los miró a todos sorprendida._

_- Estamos felices de que estés aquí – dijo una chica de quinto curso – sabíamos que no eras como los Slytherin. Se te notaba de lejos._

_- Gracias, para mí es un honor que me digan eso – dijo Lizzy sonriendo._

_Luego de diez minutos de felicitaciones, todos empezaron a comer, y la pareja más feliz que nunca._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin de este cap!!

espero que les haya gustado!!

**Adelantos:**

Capítulo 11: "De Vuelta"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Cuando Lily se despidió de los Merodeadores y subió a su habitación, vio que sus amigas estaban listas para bajar. Ellas, al verla, corrieron y la abrazaron.**

----------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Me van a tener en un interrogatorio? – preguntó Lily algo molesta.**

**Sus amigas se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo:**

**- Sí.**

**Lily las miró para luego ponerse de pie.**

-------------------------------

**En ese momento llegó Peter.**

**- ¡Chicos! – exclamó – por fin llegan.**

**Ellos lo miraron y lo fulminaron con la mirada.**

--------------------------

hasta aqui no mas..

lean el proximo cap!!!

chau!!!


	11. De Vuelta

hola a todos!!

sorry por la espera! pero cuanbdo keria subir un cap, como que la pag se me pegaba y no podia...

espero que lo disfruten... y...gracias por los reviews!!

chau!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11**

**De Vuelta**

- Se ve tan feliz – dijo Lily.

- Y pensar que es hija de McGregor – dijo Sirius.

- Pero si tú te quedas con Jenny, Lizzy sería tu hija, y la verdad es que sería tal cual como ahora, con la diferencia de carácter, o eso creo – dijo Lily.

- Yo espero que sea así – dijo Sirius – sería toda una Merodeadora.

- Por lo visto Harry no lo es – observó Lily divertida.

- Eso es porque no se crió con uno de nosotros – dijo James – el otro Harry va a ser todo un Merodeador¿te gustaría, Lily? – la miró divertido, pero aún así con amor, cosa que notó Lily y sonrió.

- La verdad es que… sí – la miraron sorprendidos – no me miren así, se tiene que divertir, ustedes se divierten, pero espero que sea un buen alumno y no me manden TANTAS cartas de que se porta mal, que sea responsable, pero de que puede hacer bromas y travesuras, no me importaría mucho, excepto si son peligrosas.

- Creo que algo le hiciste a tu pelirroja, Prongs – le dijo Sirius en voz baja – ¡está diciendo que no le importaría si su hijo fuera como nosotros!

- ¿No es hermosa? – dijo James como toda respuesta y Sirius lo miró con fastidio.

- Cupido ya le pinchó con su flecha – suspiró.

- Déjalos ser, Sirius – le reprochó Remus – están enamorados. Pronto tú estarás igual, así que creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es… callarte.

Sirius lo miró ofendido y Remus empezó a reír.

- Chicos – dijo la voz del Hombre del Collar – creo que es hora de volver al colegio. Todos saben que se fueron por un día, nada más que un día. Van a aparecer a las siete de la mañana¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – dijeron todos a la vez.

- ¿Quién tiene el collar?

- Yo – respondió Lily.

- Bien. Sólo lo tienes que tomar y aparecerán en el mismo lugar en el cual estaban antes de ver esto. ¡Ah! Antes les tengo que decir por qué Peter no estuvo aquí.

- Ya me lo imagino – dijo James – él nos traicionó¿verdad? a mí y a Lily.

- Lamentablemente sí – afirmó el Hombre del Collar.

- ¿Peter? – preguntó Remus - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

- Recuerden esto: no lo pueden nombrar Guardián Secreto.

- ¿Nombrar qué? – preguntaron todos.

- Sólo recuerden que no lo pueden nombrar Guardián Secreto, gracias a él Voldemort fue a su casa.

- No se preocupe – dijo James – no lo vamos a nombrar Guardián Secreto.

- Bueno, hay que irse – dijo el Hombre del Collar.

Ellos asintieron. Lily sacó el collar, apenas lo tocó los envolvió la luz blanca y aparecieron en el colegio, en la misma parte en donde se habían desaparecido.

- Fue una experiencia… rara – dijo Lily.

- A mí me encantó – dijo James de manera inocente, pero todos supieron porque lo decía, ya que miró a Lily con picardía.

- Es mejor que vayamos a la Sala Común – comentó la chica, mirando el suelo y sonrojada.

- A mi me parece que Lily tiene razón – dijo Remus y con Sirius se fueron, dejando a la pareja sola.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando Lily sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura de manera delicada, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- ¿Estás feliz de estar de nuevo aquí, Lily? – le susurró James.

- Lo estoy, James – respondió ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Te amo – le susurró James haciendo que ella sonriera contenta.

- Yo también te amo – dijo ella en un susurro también.

- Quién lo hubiera pensado¿no? – dijo James luego de un silencio – nosotros juntos.

- Para que veas las vueltas de la vida – dijo Lily, divertida.

- Vámonos, mejor – dijo James y ambos se fueron a la Sala Común.

- Cuando Lily se despidió de los Merodeadores y subió a su habitación, vio que sus amigas estaban listas para bajar. Ellas, al verla, corrieron y la abrazaron.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Jenny - ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.

- Sí, Lily, estábamos muy preocupadas – dijo Susan.

- Sobretodo porque estabas con los Merodeadores – dijo Jenny de mal humor.

- No digas eso, Jenny – le dijo Lily divertida – ellos son muy buenas personas – y dicho esto se fue al baño para darse una ducha, dejando a sus dos amigas con la boca abierta.

Luego de 20 minutos, Lily salió de la ducha vestida y con su pelo pelirrojo húmedo y peinado.

- Bueno, chicas, vamos a desayunar – dijo Lily.

- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora que volvieron? – preguntó Sus – a ti, Lily, te van a matar por haber estado un día sola con los tres chicos más codiciados del colegio, aunque el profesor Dumbledore dijo que les mandó a hacer algo contigo¿es verdad? – dijo Sus.

- Sí – respondió Lily con naturalidad. _"Gracias a Dios que aprendí una gotita de los chicos"_ – pensó aliviada.

- ¿Y de qué se trataba? – preguntó Jenny.

- Mmm… la verdad es que nada interesante – respondió Lily. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigas y les sonrió – algún día se los voy a decir, se los prometo – dijo al ver las caras de sus amigas.

Sus amigas asintieron, pero no pasaron desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de su amiga, un brillo que nunca antes le habían visto. Bueno, se podría decir que Samantha sí, pero nunca supo con quién, mientras que Jenny nunca se había dado cuenta.

- Me imagino que los Merodeadores no te hicieron nada¿no? – dijo Jenny desconfiada.

- Claro que…

- Claro que no, Affleck – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – se podría decir que ella estuvo muy bien cuidada y acompañada.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con los Merodeadores. Lily miró a James y él a ella. Se sonrieron y sonrojados bajaron la mirada.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, Black, si no te das cuenta estoy hablando con MI amiga – dijo Jenny.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo Sirius algo distraído. Luego, dirigiéndose a Lily, preguntó: - ¿Bajamos a desayunar, Lily?

- Claro, por qué no – respondió ella – vamos, chicas – dijo ella y ellas la siguieron, sorprendidas.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, el Fan Club de los Merodeadores corrieron hacia ellos, pero ellos las esquivaron y se dirigieron a la mesa. James, disimuladamente, se acercó a Lily mientras escapaba del Fan Club.

- Voy a necesitar a una hermosa pelirroja para esconderme de esas patéticas chicas – le dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Puede haber otra por allí – dijo Lily, divertida.

- Pero a mí me gusta ésta pelirroja – contestó James mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lily lo miró también mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro.

- Me encanta cuando te pones así – le susurró James mientras, disimuladamente, le daba un corto beso en los labios, le guiñó el ojo y se fue a sentar, con Lily detrás, aún sonrojada.

Las chicas se sentaron con los Merodeadores porque no les quedó otra, ya que vieron que Lily con los chicos hablaba muy animadamente y no se le veían las ganas de irse, aunque había que admitir que nunca antes lo habían pasado tan bien, y se dieron cuenta de que los chicos no eran tan malos como pensaban.

- Bueno, chicos – dijo Lily parándose – nosotras nos vamos a clases¡nos vemos! – y les sonrió, especialmente a James, quien disimuladamente le pasó un papel a Lily, quien lo guardó rápidamente en su túnica.

El día pasó rápido, y Lily, a la hora de la cena, pudo al fin leer el papel, ya que sus amigas habían ido a buscar algo. El papel decía:

_Princesa:_

_Quiero que nos juntemos en la Torre de Astronomía a las diez¿podrías?_

_Te quiere_

_James_

Lily la terminó de leer y sonrió. Miró hacia donde estaban los Merodeadores justo cuando llegaron sus amigas. Guardó rápidamente la carta.

- Lily – la llamó Jenny – algo pasó el día en el cual fuiste a hacer la cosa que te pidió el profesor Dumbledore con los Merodeadores¡parecen amigos de toda la vida! – exclamó.

- No seas alharaca, Jenny – le reprochó la pelirroja – es sólo que me di cuenta de cómo eran – volvió a mirara a los chicos y allí James levantó la vista y la miró, sonriente. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos se hizo más fuerte, cosa que notó Sam y siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a James.

- ¿Tienes algo con Potter? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lily - ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- No lo sé muy bien – respondió ella – algo en ti, en tus ojos, me dice que algo está pasando, y no sé por qué, pero me tinca que el responsable es Potter.

- ¿Me van a tener en un interrogatorio? – preguntó Lily algo molesta.

Sus amigas se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo:

- Sí.

Lily las miró para luego ponerse de pie.

- Pues si es así, mejor me voy. Les dije que algún día les iba a contar lo que hice.

- Pero nosotras queremos ahora – le exigió Jenny.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que hice! – exclamó Lily - ¡no lo aguantarías! De eso estoy segura – se iba a ir, cuando se volvió hacia Jenny – por cierto, te recomiendo que aceptes tus sentimientos por Sirius, a no ser que quieras vivir una vida casada con McGregor – y dicho esto se dirigió donde estaban los Merodeadores., dejando a sus dos amigas sorprendidas y a una sonrojada y paralizada.

- Hola, Lily – dijo Remus al ver llegar a la pelirroja, quien se sentó al lado de James, ganando miradas asesinas y asombradas, ya que se suponía que ella odiaba a los Merodeadores, sobretodo a James.

- Hola, chicos – dijo algo fastidiada.

- ¿Te pasa algo, amor? – preguntó James en voz baja.

- Las chicas no van a parar de hacerme preguntas – respondió ella – pero no le quiero contar a Jenny lo que le pasa – bajó la mirada con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos – yo sé que no lo podría soportar si también les contara que yo muero – terminó en un susurro.

James la abrazó sin importarle que muchas personas las miraban, más sorprendidos aún, sobretodo las amigas de la pelirroja, aunque una ya empezó a ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Yo creo que le deberíamos contar la verdad – dijo James mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su polola.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, James? – preguntó Lily mirándolo.

- Ellas tienen derecho a saberlo, Lily – le respondió James – lo merecen.

Lily suspiró, sabiendo que James tenía razón.

- Se lo vamos a contar al Viernes en la noche¿si? – dijo Lily.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo James.

- Yo también – dijeron los otros dos Merodeadores.

En ese momento llegó Peter.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó – por fin llegan.

Ellos lo miraron y lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Chicos, necesito que me acompañen – le dijo Lily, ya que no quería ver a la rata estúpida.

- Claro, Lily, vamos – dijeron ellos y se fueron del Gran Comedor, dejando a Peter ahí parado, sin entender nada.

Los chicos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en los sillones que estaban al frente de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Remus en un suspiro.

- ¡Remus! – exclamaron Lily y James a la vez, acordándose de algo y sobresaltando al castaño.

- Chicos no griten – se quejó él - ¿Y qué pasa?

- Queremos que nos cuentes algo – dijo Lily.

- Más bien que nos CONFIRMES algo – corrigió James y Lily asintió.

- ¿Y qué cosa? – preguntó él.

- Tú… tú… - empezó Lily.

- ¿Tú estás con Sus? – preguntó James.

Remus los miró sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Pe… ¿pero qué les hace pensar eso? – preguntó él, nervioso, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sirius y las divertidas miradas de Lily y James.

- Digamos que sus miradas, que a veces se separaban tan rápido y se sonrojaban, y muchas otras pruebas que ahora no me dan ganas de contar – respondió James.

- Bue… bueno, yo… - empezó Remus pero se vio interrumpido por las chicas.

- Hola, chicos – dijeron ellas – Lily, tenemos que hablar contigo.

- Sí, Lily, nosotras… - empezó Susan, pero se vio interrumpida por James.

- ¡Perfecto! Están los dos ahora, Lily – le dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó ella – ven, Sus, siéntate al lado de Remus – y a la fuerza la sentó al lado de Remus y ella con James los miraron.

Susan y Remus se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- Sí, lo están – dijo Lily luego de unos segundos - ¡confiesen! – exclamó, sobresaltándolos a todos.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres que confesemos, Lily? – preguntó Susan.

- Que estás con Remus – respondió la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Jenny – no es cierto¿verdad?

Susan sólo miró el suelo sonrojada, y luego de unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Remus con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Lo sabíamos! – exclamaron Lily y James y se abrazaron, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas (como por tercera vez).

- ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada, Sus? – preguntó Jenny.

- Bueno… no… no lo sé – respondió en un susurro.

- Creo que era porque ninguno de ustedes se llevaban bien y les iba a dar un infarto si sabían que estábamos juntos – dijo Remus.

- Sí, creo que es eso – dijo a su vez Susan.

Lily y James se miraron, sonrientes por su reciente descubrimiento (bueno, no tan reciente, pero lo tenían que confirmar¿no?)

- Pero cambiemos de tema – dijo James viendo lo abochornado que estaba su amigo - ¿A qué venían ustedes, chicas? – preguntó mirando a las amigas de Lily.

- Nosotras veníamos a hablar con Lily – dijo Susan.

- Y a que, por lo menos a mí, me explique qué quiso decir con lo que dijo allá.

- Van a tener que esperar hasta el viernes – dijo Lily.

- Pero te venimos a pedir perdón también, Lily – dijo Susan.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Lily – pues… lo tengo que pensar – dijo haciéndose la difícil.

- Vamos, Lily – le dijo Susan – no lo hicimos con mala intención, pero hay que admitir que nos dejaste metida¡Vamos¡En un solo día tratase a los Merodeadores como si fueran tus mejores amigos cuando en realidad los odiabas!

- Bueno… en un día pueden cambiar muchas cosas – dijo Lily.

- Pero… - empezó Jenny.

- El viernes te contamos, Affleck – le dijo Sirius.

- Black, tú no…

- Recuerda lo que te dije, Jenny – le dijo Lily – o lo aceptas, o tienes una vida infeliz.

- Chicos, yo me voy a dar una vuelta – anunció James – nos vemos – y salio de allí, no sin antes mirar a Lily significativamente.

Luego de cinco minutos, Lily también se paró y dijo:

- Yo voy a buscar un libro – y salió de allí.

- Nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta – dijeron Susan y Remus y salieron de la Sala Común, dejando solos a Sirius y Jenny.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, cuando Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jenny no lo dejó.

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo algo distraída – buenas noches, Sirius – y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a un sorprendido Sirius. _"¿Me dijo Sirius?"_ – se preguntó, sorprendido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finde este cap!

ahora no van a haber adelantos proque el siguiente cap aun no lo termino, recien llevo unas pcas palabras escritas...

espero que els haya gustado este cap!!

chau!!!!


	12. Contando la Verdad

hola!!

aki estoy con un nuevo cap... espero qu elo disfruten!! (perdonen la tardanza... xD)

y gracias spor los reviews!!! y aki esta el cap!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12**

**Contando La Verdad**

Lejos de la Sala Común, se encontraba Lily dirigiéndose a la Torre de Astronomía, claro que no contaba con tropezarse con Snape y Malfoy.

- Mira, Lucius – dijo Snape – la sangre sucia de Evans.

Lily los fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió caminado, hasta que Snape se le puso al frente.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, Evans? – le preguntó él.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le espetó ella con furia.

- Mucho – fue la respuesta del chico, que la apresó en la pared.

- ¡Déjame! – le gritó ella, pero él le pegó una cachetada, haciendo que la chica cayera la piso.

- Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer o no – le susurró Snape y estaba a punto de darle un beso, si no fuera por un hechizo que llegó justo a tiempo y lo sacó lejos de Lily. La chica levanto sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y vio a Remus tirándole un hechizo y a su amiga que corría hacia ella.

- ¡Lily, mi niña! – exclamó la chica y la envolvió en un abrazo - ¡Por Dios¿estás bien?

Lily asintió y lloró en el hombro de su amiga, hasta que se acordó de algo.

- Tengo que ir a la Torre de Astronomía – dijo mientras se paraba.

- ¿Estás loca? – le dijo Susan, sujetándola por el brazo – tú te vienes a la Sala Común.

- ¡No! – exclamó Lily, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amiga, pero no tenía fuerzas – quedé de juntarme con James allí, debe de estar muy preocupado.

Susan la miró, cuando vieron que Remus se ponía al frente de ellas.

- ¿Qué esperas para ir, Lily? No quiero ver a James como loco buscándote.

- Pero… ¡Remus! Lily tiene que descansar¡mira como tiene la mejilla!

- James sabrá cómo cuidarla, Sus – le dijo él – aparte que si quedaron de juntarse y Lily quiere ir, lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla.

- Por favor, Susan, lo tengo que ver – le dijo Lily en un susurro, mientras de sus ojos aún caían lágrimas.

- De acuerdo – dijo en un suspiro la chica y se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a James apoyado en la pared que, cuando escuchó abrir la puerta, se volvió hacia ellos y se vio envuelto en el brazo de la pelirroja.

- ¡James! – exclamó la chica para luego refugiarse en sus brazos – James – volvió a decir, pero ésta vez en un susurro.

- Lily¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó el chico mientras la miraba a la cara, pero le vio la mejilla y se dio cuenta que tenía una marca roja – Lily – susurró preocupado.

Lily sólo se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de su pololo mientras lloraba.

- Sólo abrázame, James, sólo abrázame – le pidió la pelirroja en un susurro y el chico obedeció.

- Emm… ¿qué pasa entre ellos? – preguntó Susan en un susurro.

Remus sólo sonrió con complicidad y los apuntó, para que Susan los mirara. La chica los miró y quedó con la boca abierta, ya que los vio besándose muy apasionadamente.

Lily se quedó unos segundos más entre los brazos de su pololo, hasta que buscó sus labios de forma desesperada y se dieron un apasionado beso, pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y Lily se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de James, temblando.

- Vamos, Lil, es mejor que hablemos en la Sala Común.

La chica sólo asintió y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron al frente de la chimenea, que ya se estaba apagando, y Lily aún seguía llorando, pero más que nada por la rabia, frustración por no haberse defendido.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasó, Lily? – le preguntó James dulcemente.

- Yo… yo… - empezó Lily, peor no pudo seguir y escondió su rostro en el pecho de James, mientras éste le acariciaba su cabello fuego y la miraba preocupado.

- Nosotros te podemos contar algo, James – le dijo Susan – nosotros llegamos justo a tiempo, la verdad es que no se qué le quería hacer Snape.

- ¡¿Snape?! – exclamó James - ¿Qué le hizo?

- Él… él intentó darme un beso – susurró Lily – pero no alcanzó, yo me hubiese podido defender si no fuera porque me…

- Te pegó – terminó James en un susurro y Lily asintió – ya van dos personas – dijo James con enojo - ¿Nunca se va a cansar de hacerme daño? – se preguntó en un exasperado suspiro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, James? – pregunto Remus, sin entender.

- ¿Ellos no lo saben, James? – preguntó Lily y James negó con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Qué cosa, James? – preguntó Remus.

- Yo… yo… - empezó a decir James con voz temblorosa.

- Remus – dijo Lily, sabiendo que James no podría decirlo – James tenía una hermana y Snape junto con otros dos hombres la… la violaron y luego la mataron – dijo en voz baja pero clara, y miró a James justo a tiempo para ver como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Ella se la secó de inmediato y lo miro con amor.

Susan y Remus lo miraron impresionados.

- Siento no habértelo dicho a ti ni a Sirius, Remus – le dijo James en un susurro tembloroso – pero no… no podía, como que no lo podía decir, no podía decir que mi… mi… - pero su voz se quebró y se abrazó a Lily mientras botaba las lágrimas.

Susan lo miró impresionado, ya que nunca antes lo había visto así, tan indefenso.

- No te preocupes, James – le dijo Remus – te entiendo que era difícil decirlo – James asintió, aún en los brazos de Lily.

- Bien, cambiando de tema – dijo Lily, quién ya se había calmado de lo que le había pasado – yo me quiero vengar de Snape por lo que me hizo a mí y a la hermana de James, y por James. Así que…. Quiero hacerle una broma… la peor de todas.

Todos la miraron, pero Susan fue quien la miró sorprendida, para luego mirar a los dos Merodeadores, quienes miraban a Lily con una sonrisa.

- En serio, Lily, algo te pasó¡tú nuca en tu sano juicio harías algo así! – Exclamó Susan – creo que la in fluencia de James te hizo algo – murmuró para sí.

- Que eres exagerada, Sus – le dijo Lily divertida, mientras le acariciaba el pelo a James para que se calmara, ya que hablar de su hermana siempre lo dejaba mal – James – le dijo Lily y él levantó la vista hasta clavarla en los ojos esmeraldas de Lily, haciendo que ella se sonrojara – vamos, sonríe, tienes que tener tu cabeza llenita de ideas para vengarnos de Snape¿si? – le dijo dulcemente, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas. Él asintió, dándole una hermosa sonrisa – así me gusta – le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Creo que eso podríamos verlo mañana¿no? – dijo Remus y todos estuvieron de acuerdo – buenas noches, Lily – se volvió hacia Susan – buenas noches, Sus – y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego sonreírle e irse a su dormitorio.

Susan sonrió y sonrojada se fue, diciendo chao con la mano.

Lily y James se quedaron sentados allí en silencio, hasta que Lily se paró y miró a James.

- Hay que ir a dormir, amor – le dijo en un susurro.

James asintió y también se puso de pie al frente de Lily. La miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió de manera dulce, haciendo que Lily se derritiera por dentro y que se sonrojara al cien por ciento. James sonrió complacido, le encantaba verla así de sonrojada, sobretodo si era él quien lo lograba. Se acercó a ella y la besó, sintiendo que ella correspondía. Luego de separarse, se miraron, se dieron las buenas noches y se fue cada uno a su habitación.

La semana pasó rápidamente (habían llegado un día Lunes por si acaso) y las amigas de Lily estaban muy felices de que fuera viernes, ya que al fin les iban a decir que fue lo que fueron a hacer el día en el cual Lily llegó tan cambiada. Bueno, no era la única, Sirius también había cambiado, cosa que sorprendió al colegio. La verdad es que seguía siendo divertido, algo "falta de respeto" con los profesores y haciendo sus bromitas, pero ya no era arrogante ni mujeriego, eso lo descartó por completo de sí (bueno, quizás no por completo, completo, pero ya no era tanto como antes hablo de la arrogancia, egocentrismo, etc., por si acaso…) y el pobre Fan Club de ellos Merodeadores se quedaron con las ganas de estar con alguno de ellos, ya que ahora todo el colegio sabía que Lily Evans y James Potter estaban juntos (el Fan Club la quería matar, si no fuera porque James una vez llegó justo a tiempo y les gritó que la dejaran tranquila, o sino se la iban a ver con él. Las chicas gritaron asustadas y salieron corriendo. Nunca más volvieron a molestar a Lily, cosa que agradeció la pelirroja, pero sí la miraban con odio), también se sabía que Susan estaba con Remus (a ella también le hicieron algunas emboscadas, pero Remus les dijo amablemente que la dejaran tranquila y las chicas no se pudieron resistir a la amabilidad ni la sonrisa de Remus, por lo tanto no la molestaron más y pensaban todo el día en la sonrisa del chico dense cuenta que Jame son es tan pacífico como Remus, si algo le hacen a su pelirroja, él los puede matar fácilmente), y Sirius con Jenny ya no peleaban tanto como antes, la verdad es que las peleas se habían reducido considerablemente. Y también estaba Peter, quien pasaba solo ya que los Merodeadores y Lily no lo querían ver ni en pintura.

Estaban los Merodeadores y Lily en el patio, pensando que iban a hacer con un nuevo problema que se les había presentado: habían ido a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y él les dijo que no le podían decir a nadie lo que habían visto. Lily suspiró y se puso de pie con decisión y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- ¿A dónde vas, amor? – preguntó James, quien se había parado y tomó el brazo de su polola.

- Yo le prometí a mis amigas que les iba a decir la verdad y se la voy a decir. Voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – le respondió ella.

- Entonces yo voy contigo.

- Nosotros vamos a distraer a las chicas – dijo Remus.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily, quien estaba de espaldas al castillo.

- Porque vienen hacia aquí y no pueden saber eso – respondió Sirius, quien miraba a las dos chicas que estaban por detrás de la pelirroja.

- Nosotros le contamos después qué pasó – les dijo James en voz baja.

- ¡Chicas! – exclamó Lily. Ellas corrieron hasta que llegaron al lado de ellos – con James vamos a dar una vuelta. Se quedan con Remus y Sirius¿si? – les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue de allí con James, dejando a sus amigas con las palabras en la boca.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Lily? – preguntó Jenny, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius y le sonreía, haciendo que Sirius se sonrojara.

- Se los vamos a contar hoy en la noche – respondió Remus, quien jugaba con el pelo de su novia.

- ¿No nos quieren dar un adelanto? – preguntó Jenny, mirando a Sirius de manera suplicante.

- Bueno… quizás s… - empezó a decir el chico, pero se vio interrumpido por Remus.

- No, no podemos, aparte que creo que Lily ya te dijo algo que debió haberte abierto los ojos, pero por lo que veo no fue así – la miró seriamente – te lo dijo de verdad, o lo aceptas y eres feliz, o no lo aceptas y vives siendo torturada.

Jenny lo miró para luego mirar el suelo, sonrojada.

- Es difícil, Remus – le dijo ella en un susurro.

- Para Lily también fue difícil – le dijo él - ¿sabes cómo estaba cuando James la empezó a tratar con frialdad? Muy mal, hasta que decidió decirle todo lo que sentía y… ¿cuál fue el resultado? – la miró sonriente – ahora están los dos muy felices y se aman.

La chica suspiró y miró a Sirius.

- Él te corresponde, Jenny – le dijo Susan, mirándola a los ojos – de verdad que lo hace – y se fue con Remus, para ver si su amiga se confesaba si o no.

- Mira que son desconsiderados los cuatro – dijo Sirius – que nos dejan solos. Claro, vayan a pololear no más – fingió enojo.

- Sirius – dijo Jenny en un tímido murmullo.

- Dime, Jenny – dijo él, mientras la miraba, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Yo… bueno… tú… tú… ¿por qué cambiaste? – preguntó al fin.

Sirius la miró seriamente, hasta que suspiro y miró el cielo.

- Por que una chica pelirroja me dijo que para conquistar a su amiga tenía que dejar de ser un arrogante y mujeriego, que así podría estar con ella – la miró a los ojos – y lo hice, porque no quiero que porque yo soy un inmaduro, ella tenga una vida injusta, casada con alguien a quien no ama y que la maltraten.

La chica lo miró con los ojos húmedos y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Por qué dicen que me caso con McGregor? – le preguntó ella

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, en la noche lo sabrás – le dijo Sirius mientras le acariciaba el pelo – y con que eres veela – le dijo mientras la miraba – con razón eres tan hermosa – la chica se sonrojó – pero no sólo hermosa por fuera, sino que por dentro también – la chica lo miró y sin poder contenerse, lo besó.

----------------------00--------------------------

- Vamos, Lily, cálmate – le dijo James dulcemente.

- Es que… - Lily suspiró – yo le quiero contar a mis amigas todo lo que pasa.

- Por cierto¿qué habrá pasado con Susan? – preguntó James.

- Se va del país con Remus – dijo la voz de Hombre del Collar, quién siempre estaba en el bolsillo de Lily.

- ¿Y con Sirius? – preguntó Lily, mientras subían las escaleras para ir al despacho del director.

- Se va a Azkaban porque todos piensan que fue él quién los traicionó, aparte que piensan que él con un hechizo mató a doces muggles y un mago.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó James y paró en seco - ¿Sirius en Azkaban?

- La verdad es que fue Peter quién hizo el hechizo, pero Sirius se sentía culpable, ya que pensaba que por su culpa ustedes habían muerto y como que sentía que tenía que ir a aquel lugar, pasó doce años y luego escapó. Luego de dos años murió en una guerra en la cual participaba Harry. Lo mató su prima Bellatrix. Ustedes habían nombrado primero a Sirius como Guardián Secreto, pero él dijo que lo cambiaran por Peter, ya que así Voldemort se confundiría, pero ahí fue cuando Peter los vendió a Voldemort. Por eso Sirius dejó que todo era su culpa – explicó el hombre del Collar.

- ¡Quiero matar a Peter! – exclamó James con furia.

- Pero, James… - empezó Lily, pero se vio interrumpida por el chico.

- Me da rabia, Lily – dijo en un susurro – yo… yo lo consideraba un amigo, era parte de los Merodeadores. Es tímido, algo miedoso, pero mi amigo.

Lily lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

- De verdad lo siento mucho, James – dijo ella – sé que es una lástima. Se supone que yo también confió en él, por eso lo nombramos Guardián Secreto.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – dijo James en voz baja y ambos siguieron su camino hacia el despacho del director.

Al llegar, James tocó la puerta, el director dijo "pase", abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al despacho.

- Señor Potter, señorita Evans – dijo él - ¿qué les trae por aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar con usted, señor – dijo Lily – es que yo le prometí a mis amigas que les iba a decir todo lo que vi – lo miró – y yo quiero cumplir mi promesa. Entonces le vengo a decir que, lamentablemente, le voy a decir sólo a mis amigas lo que vimos.

El director la miró atentamente, pero estaba sonriendo. Los miró a ambos con cariño.

- No hay problema que se lo cuentes a tus amigas, Lily – dijo él.

Lily lo miró sonriente.

- Gracias, señor – dijo – James¿nos vamos? – pregunto mirando a James.

- Sí, sí, claro – dijo él, algo distante.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, pero Dumbledore les dijo algo antes de que salieran.

- De verdad que los felicito porque estén juntos. Hacen un hermosa y poderosa pareja.

Los chicos lo miraron y sonrojados salieron de allí.

-----------------------------00-------------------------------

- Remus – le dijo Susan. Ambos estaban en la Sala Común esperando a sus amigos, aunque sabían que se iban a demorar un rato en llegar.

- Dime, amor – le dijo él dulcemente.

- ¿Es muy malo lo que hicieron el día en el que se fueron? – preguntó Susan tímidamente.

- La verdad es que no, fue algo bueno, lo que supimos fue lo que no nos gustó mucho – le respondió Remus.

- ¿Es algo grave? – le preguntó Susan.

- Más o menos – le respondió él misteriosamente.

- Vamos, cariño, dime¿si? – pidió la chica poniendo su mejor cara.

- No puedo – pudo decir Remus.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó la chica.

- Porque el tema principal te lo tienen que decir Lily y James, se trata de ellos – respondió el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, entonces espero – le dijo la chica y se besaron.

- Hagan eso cuando estén solos – les dijo la divertida voz de Lily.

Ambos vieron a Lily y James, quienes los miraban divertido (aunque James aún tenía ese aire distante). Ambos se sentaron frente la chimenea.

- ¿Dónde están Sirius y Jenny? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Afuera – respondió Susan – quizás Jenny se ponga las pilas y cuando lleguen estén juntos.

Lily sonrió y esperaba que fuera así, no quería que su amiga cometiera el mismo error que el de ella.

----------------------00-----------------------

Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando, ambos sonrojados, hasta que Jenny bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Sirius no salía de su asombro¡Jenny lo había besado! La miró atentamente y sin poder contenerse la abrazó. Jenny se sorprendió, pero aún así le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Jenny – susurró Sirius – te… te amo.

Jenny levantó la mirada, mientras que su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Le sonrió dulcemente.

- Yo… yo también te amo, Sirius – dijo en un tímido susurro.

Sirius la miró, sonriendo dulcemente, y la besó.

------------------------00----------------------------

Lily, James, Remus y Susan estaban en la Sala Común esperando a sus dos amigos: Sirius y Jenny. Luego de estar diez minutos más esperando, los vieron entrar por el retrato, pero no había muestra de que hubiera pasado lo que ellos querían, es más, estaban ambos con una cara de "te quiero matar".

- Algo estuvo mal – susurró Remus y los otros asintieron.

- Hola, chicos – dijo James y ambos bufaron, molestos - ¿pasó algo?

- ¡¿Que qué pasó algo?! – exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- ¡Black es un estúpido! – exclamó Jenny.

- ¡¿Yo?! – exclamó Sirius con furia - ¡la única estúpida aquí eres tú!

- ¡¿Perdón?! – exclamó Jenny enojada – ¡no fue mi culpa lo que pasó allá!

- ¡Tampoco la mía!

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? – preguntó Susan lo más calmada posible, pero la verdad es que ya veían que Sirius y Jenny sacaban sus varitas y empezaban un duelo.

- ¡No les importa! – gritaron ambos y cada uno se fue a su habitación hecho una furia.

- Tenemos que hablar con ellos – dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie – quizás qué pasó.

- Tienes razón – dijo James, también levantándose del sillón – vamos, Remus – dijo y ambos se fueron al dormitorio de los chicos, mientras que las chicas se iban al de ellas.

-----------------------00--------------------------

James y Remus entraron a su habitación y vieron que Sirius estaba estirado en su cama, de espaldas a ellos.

- ¿Sirius? – dijo James cautelosamente.

- Déjenme en paz – gruñó él.

- Pero¿qué pasó? – preguntó Remus.

- No les importa – gruñó nuevamente el chico.

- Claro que nos importa, Sirius – le dijo James, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Sirius.

- La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien – dijo en un susurro Sirius.

James y Remus se miraron sin entender.

- ¿Hiciste alguna osa que le molestó? – preguntó Remus.

- No sé – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Alguna tontería? – preguntó James.

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó Sirius y salió de la habitación, dejando a sus dos amigos con las palabras en la boca y sorprendidos.

---------------------00-------------------

- Jenny, dinos qué pasó, por favor – pidió Lily.

- No – fue la respuesta de la rubia.

- Jenny¿fue algo grave? – preguntó Susan.

- No – respondió nuevamente la chica, quién estaba sentada en su cama a espaldas de sus amigas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Lily se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

- Vamos, Jenny, cuéntanos qué…

- ¡No! – gritó la chica y salió de la habitación, dejando con la boca abierta a sus amigas.

Cuando Jenny llegó a la Sala Común, se dio cuenta que Sirius también salía de la habitación. Ambos se miraron y luego estallaron en risas.

- Hubieses visto la cara de Lily y Susan – dijo Jenny entre risas.

- Y las de Remus y James – dijo Sirius.

- Podríamos dedicarnos a ser actores, Sirius – dijo la chica mientras ambos se encaminaban al sillón que estaba al frente de la chimenea.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón¡se creyeron todo!

- Aunque me da lata haberle gritado a las chicas.

- A mí también a los chicos – dijo Sirius.

- Pero sí estuvo bueno eso de inventar que estábamos enojados – dijo Jenny.

- Cuando estábamos muy lejos de estarlo – le susurró Sirius.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de darse un apasionado beso, sin darse cuenta que cuatro pares de ojos los miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡Jennifer Affleck! – exclamó Lily - ¡¿Se puede saber que haces dándote un beso con Sirius cuando se supone que están enojados?!

Sirius y Jenny se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente, para lego mirar hacia la entrada de ambos dormitorios y ver a sus respectivos amigos.

- Bue… bueno… no… nosotros… - empezó a decir Jenny, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

- Nosotros sólo les hicimos una pequeña broma – dijo él un murmullo.

- ¿Pequeña? – dijo James, mientras lo miraba molesto, pero luego los cuatro sonrieron.

- Hay que admitir que nos preocupamos – dijo Susan – pero de verdad que se podrían dedicar a ser actores¡nos creímos todo!

- ¿Están pololeando? – preguntó James y ambos chico asintieron, sonrojados.

Sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir mientras los felicitaban.

- Recuerden que tienen que estar aquí a las una de la mañana – dijo James mirando a Jenny y Susan y ambas asintieron.

- Ya queremos saber qué fue lo que hicieron – dijo Susan.

- Sí, ya me tienen chata con eso de que me voy a casar con el estúpido de McGregor.

- No, ya no lo harás – le dijo Lily mientras miraba a Sirius sonriente – te había dicho en dos o tres meses, pero por lo que veo fueron sólo cinco días – sonrió entre divertida y asombrada – me has sorprendido, Sirius, y mucho, juré que te iba a costar más.

Sirius sonrió mientras abrazaba a Jenny.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntaron Susan y Jenny, confundidas.

- Es que yo le dije a Sirius que te iba a tener en tus brazos en dos o tres meses – respondió Lily – si es que me hacía caso en lo que le había dicho, pero fue en menos tiempo.

Jenny sonrió entre los brazos de su pololo.

- Chicos – dijo Lily luego de un agradable silencio – hay que ir a cenar.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se fueron a cenar.

Luego de unas horas, estaban los seis reunidos en la Sala Común. Eran la una de la mañana y las amigas de Lily estaban muy ansiosas¡al fin iban a saber qué habían hecho aquel día! Todos se acomodaron en los sillones con sus respectivas parejas.

- Bueno – dijo Susan - ¿qué fue lo que hicieron hace cinco días?

Los chicos se miraron, hasta que Lily respondió:

- Nos encontramos un collar y vimos el futuro al través de él.

Jenny y Susan los miraron sorprendidas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Jenny.

- ¿El… el futuro? – preguntó Susan.

- Sí – respondió Lily en un susurro.

- Pe… ¿pero cómo? – preguntó Jenny sorprendida.

- Porque el dueño del collar manejaba el tiempo y él quiso que viéramos lo que nos iba a pasar – respondió James ésta vez, pero todos notaron que aun estaba distante, y nadie sabía por qué, excepto Lily.

- Y… ¿y qué fue lo que vieron? – preguntó Susan, temiendo la respuesta.

Los chicos se miraron y les empezaron a contar todo lo que habían visto.

- Pero… - dijo Lily luego de terminar. Miró a James y él asintió – nosotros supimos otras cosas.

Los demás los miraron intrigados y Lily le contó los otros lo que les había dicho el Hombre del Collar cuando iban camino al despacho del director. Cuando terminó, todos, menos James, los miraron impresionados.

- ¿Sirius a Azkaban? – preguntó en un susurro Jenny.

- Pero no se irá ésta vez – dijo James con firmeza – no vamos a cometer ese error. Te lo juro, Padfoot, te lo prometo, no vas a ir a Azkaban.

Sirius lo miró y como si se hubiesen leído el pensamiento, ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron. Luego se separaron y se sonrieron, para luego sentarse. Los otros estuvieron viendo la escena conmovidos.

- Pero cómo puede ser posible que ustedes mueran – dijo Susan – es injusto.

- Sobretodo en la forma de morir – agregó Jenny.

- Lo que menos me gustó fue que… lo… lo dejamos solo sólo cuando tenía un año y unos cuantos meses – dijo Lily con los ojos cristalinos.

- De verdad que fue muy… impactante – confesó James también con los ojos cristalinos, por eso estaba mirando el suelo – daba rabia ver a tu hijo sufriendo, llorando, y tú sin poder hacer nada. Era… era… - suspiró, ya que su voz empezaba a sonar quebrada – era increíble e impactante – susurró al fin.

Se formó un silencio algo tenso, pero muy angustioso, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamiento. Lily y James pensando en lo injusta que sería su vida y la de Harry si no lograban salvarse, Sirius pensando que no sabría cómo aguantar estar doce años en Azkaban, Jenny pensando que no podría vivir sin Sirius, que él no se tenía que ir a Azkaban, y que ella nunca se casaría con McGregor, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y Remus y Susan pensando que no podrían curarse nunca del dolor que les causaría ver a sus amigos muertos, a una que se tuvo que casar con McGregor y después vivir torturada, y otro que pasaba en Azkaban. De repente todos salieron de sus pensamientos, se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Nosotros no vamos a morir – dijeron Lily y James – lo prometemos.

- Yo no me voy a ir a Azkaban – dijo Sirius.

- Yo no me voy a casar con el estúpido de McGregor – dijo Jenny.

- Y nosotros no los vamos a dejar solos en este país – dijeron Susan y Remus.

Todos se miraron, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

- ¿Una promesa? – preguntó James.

- Una promesa – dijeron todos y se sonrieron con más alegría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin de este cap!!

espero que les haya gustado!!!

proximo captulo: venganza.

espero reviews!

chau!!!


	13. Venganza y Final del Colegio

hola!!

como estan? espero que bien...

disculpen la demora!! pero no estaba inspirada.. y no podia dejar el capitulo mal hecho, no??

bueno... espero que les guste... y..

bueno.. ya se que le hice un pequeño cambio al titulo, pero no era la pura venganza, entonces... puse otra cosa... n.n...

espero que lo disfruten!!

chau!!!

y grax por los reviews!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 13**

**Venganza y Final del Colegio**

Había pasado una semana desde que los Merodeadores y Lily le habían contado la verdad a las chicas, y no hubieron mucho cambios en el grupo, pero sí en el colegio, ya que se supo del pololeo de Sirius y Jenny y las pobres fans de los chicos ya estaban tan tristes de que sus chicos estuvieran con otras, que no le hicieron nada ("¡surte la tuya!" - le dijeron sus amigas a una Jenny contenta de saber que no le habían hecho nada en una semana), y bueno, Peter no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, ya que sus amigos ni lo pescaban, es más, lo odiaban (quién no). Y algo importante, aquella semana los chicos estuvieron preparando una broma para Snape, la peor de todas las bromas.

- Pero yo, aún así, le voy a dar lo que te prometí, James – le dijo Lily y James sonrió, mientras la abrazaba.

- Me parece bien, amor – le dijo en un susurro al lado de su oído y la chica se estremeció.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a hacer la broma? – pregunto Remus.

- Hoy estamos a viernes – dijo James – podría ser el lunes.

- Me parece bien – dijo Lily.

Todos se sonrieron maliciosamente.

El tan ansiado día para los chicos llegó. Todos se levantaron muy contentos de vengarse de Snape. Fueron a desayunar a la hora donde estaban todos los alumnos. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Snape en la entrada. Lily y las chicas dijeron que tenían que ir a buscar algo y se escondieron.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo James – Quejicus¡tanto tiempo! – Snape lo miró sin entender, se veían todos los días – tanto tiempo sin hacerte algo¿no?

Snape puso cara de asco.

- No te tengo miedo, Potter – le espetó.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó James – claro que no – sacó su varita - ¡_Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó y Snape salió volando y chocó contra una pared.

Snape se levantó y miró a James con odio. Sacó su varita y exclamó:

_- ¡Sectusempra!_

_- ¡Impedimenta!_ – exclamó James y el hechizo se desvió - ¡_Furun…!_

- ¡James! – lo interrumpió una hermosa pelirroja - ¡¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo¡acuérdate de los que hablamos! – lo miró duramente, mientras Snape sonreía. _"Ella siempre me defiende_" – pensó y se puso de pie.

- Claro que me acuerdo, Lils – dijo James con una sonrisa.

Lily sonrió y se acercó a Snape.

- ¿Estás bien, Snape? – preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

- S… sí – respondió él entrecortadamente.

- Pues ahora vas a estar peor – le dijo Lily, cambiando su voz y cara por una de furia. Levantó su mano y le pegó una cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara, para luego dirigir su pie a las "partes" del chico y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él cayera al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor y llevándose las manos "ahí".

- Maldita san… - empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por James.

- No se te ocurra decirlo, Snape – le dijo con furia.

- Lo que te acabo de hacer es por lo que me hiciste a mí y a James – le dijo Lily con furia – pero eso no es todo – sonrió maliciosamente. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer alas rosadas en la espalda del chico. James le cambió la cara y el cuerpo a uno de hada. Jenny se acercó y lo obligó a tomar una poción. Remus sacó una criatura horrible y Susan dijo unas palabras y de su varita salió una luz que dio de lleno en la criatura, quien miró a Snape-hada con ojos llenos de deseo.

- Te recomiendo que corras, Hada – le dijo James muerto de la risa al ver a Snape con un vestidito, alas y pintado – la criatura te desea.

Snape vio con horror que la criatura se acercaba a él mientras se lamía los labios. Se paró de un saltó y corrió, pero apenas dio dos pasos se cayó, ya que estaba con tacos. Se paró de nuevo, se levantó el vestido color rosado y brillante, ajustado, que tenía puesto y empezó a correr, aunque cada dos pasos se caía, pero se paraba lo más rápido posible y volvía a correr, hasta que desapareció de allí, gritando como mujer, ya que con la poción le habían cambiado la voz, dejando a todo el mundo rodando por el suelo de la risa, incluyendo a gente de Slytherin.

- Va a tener que estar una semana con la voz y la cara pintada – dijo James entre risas.

- Lils, de verdad que nos sorprendiste con la cachetada y la patada – le dijo Jenny, secándose las lágrimas, pero aún así mirándola sorprendida.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Lily sonriendo – pero yo le dije a James que le iba a hacer eso.

- Él creyó que de verdad lo estabas defendiendo, como antes – dijo Susan, riendo - ¡lo vi en su cara! – todos rieron.

- Creo que es mejor que desayunemos – dijo Sirius y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pasaron los días y no había nadie que no se riera de Snape en las clases al verlo pintado y al escucharlo hablar con una voz chillona.

Pasaron más días, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore anunció que habría un baile de Halloween, y que iba a ser de gala, desde cuarto para arriba (los tres cursos inferiores alegaron). Las chicas y los Merodeadores estuvieron muy felices, ya que al fin iban a hacer algo entretenido (aparte de que los chicos tenían planeado hacer una broma a ciertos Slytherins) y estaban muy felices de que aquello fuera un baile.

Y el tan ansiado día, para muchas personas, llegó. Las chicas estaban todas histéricas, paseándose por su habitación, hiendo para allá y para acá, preparándose para sorprender a su pareja, mientras que los chicos fueron más calmados, se prepararon muy calmadamente, preguntándose cómo se verían sus parejas. "Lily siempre se ve linda" – pensó James mientras se ponía su camisa, que era de color rojo oscuro.

- Chicas – dijo Lily, mientras se miraba al espejo con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Creen que James me encuentre linda si voy así?

- Lily¿estás ciega o qué? – Le preguntó Susan, atónita – James te encuentra hermosa aunque hayas pasado un año sin bañarte, ni arreglarte, ni nada.

Lily sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pensar aquello.

- Bueno, vamos bajando¿no? – dijo Jenny, sonriendo.

- Claro, vamos – dijeron sus amigas y las tres bajaron, encontrándose con sus respectivos novios.

- Lily, te ves hermosa – le dijo James mientras la miraba embobado. Ella tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Era de tirante y por la espalda se abrochaba cruzado, y desprendía ligeros brillos (como si tuviera escarcha) y con el pelo amarrado con pinches, que le tomaban algunos mechones, y esos mechones estaban ondulado, mientras que el resto estaba liso y suelto. Ella le sonrió mientras también miraba a James, quien tenía un pantalón de vestir, la camisa color rojo oscuro, la corbata negra y la chaqueta negra., su pelo, como siempre, estaba sin peinar, pero, según Lily, aquello le daba un toque más sexy. Ambos se sonrieron y se fueron al Gran Comedor tomados de las manos.

Jenny estaba con un vestido rojo, sin espalda, que se abrochaba por el cuelo y el borde del escote y de abajo tenía brillos dorados. El pelo lo tenía amarrado en una cola entera, y algunos de los pelos de la coleta estaban ondulados. Sirius la miró sonriente mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta. Él iba vestido con un traje color azul oscuro, la camisa era color blanco y la corbata plateada. Ambos se sonrieron y se fueron al Gran Comedor tomados de los brazos.

Y Susan estaba con un vestido azul brillante, que era sin tirantes, ni mangas (estraples si se escribe así). Estaban con el pelo suelto, liso. Remus le sonrió. Él estaba con un traje color plomo y tenía una camisa color negra y la corbata era color plomo. Ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor hablando muy animadamente.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sorprendieron de verlo tan hermoso. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido y estaba lleno de mesas para dos, cuatro o seis personas, mientras que la mesa para los profesores estaba como siempre, ahí al final del Gran comedor para que los profesores vieran mejor a los alumnos.

El grupo se fue a sentar en una mesa para seis personas y empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras comían (pedían la comida como en el cuarto libro. Tenían un menú, decían lo que querían y aparecía la comida). Luego de unos minutos de no comer, pero sí tomar cerveza de mantequilla o zumo de calabaza (como estaban en el colegio no podían tomar algo más fuerte), empezó a sonar la música. Las tres parejas se pararon de un salto y fueron unas de las primeras en ir a la pista. Primero empezó a sonar la música movida, en la cual todos bailaban solos, o con sus amigos, o en grupos, o con sus parejas (Imaginen que es como reggeton, o electrónica, no sé, ustedes imaginen¡hasta merengue o salsa!). Luego vino la música lenta (estilo Backstreet Boys, Luis Fonsi, Lausa Pausini, etc.), ahí estuvo cada persona con su pareja bailando muy apegaditos, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído o cantaban la canción a su pareja (dependiendo de la canción, claro).

A las cuatro de la mañana la fiesta terminó y todos se fueron a sus Salas Comunes, algo tristes porque no iban a seguir ahí abajo, bailando o hablando y riendo, pero agotados y deseando acostarse.

Los Merodeadores y las chicas llegaron a la Sala Común, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar, se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

El año siguió y pasó muy rápido. Las vacaciones de Navidad las pasaron todos juntos en Hogwarts, y hay que decir que lo pasaron muy bien. Aparte que Snape y su grupito también se quedaron, los seis le habían hecho muchas bromas, hay que decir que las chicas se sorprendieron de Lily, ya que ella no era así.

- Estoy mostrando cómo soy verdaderamente – les había dicho cuando ellas le preguntaron – es muy entretenido, pero no soy amante de hacer esas cosas como los chicos – agregó sonriendo.

Sus amigas dejaron de preocuparse y se unieron al grupo. Hay que decir que Snape y su grupo pasaron el peor año y navidad de su vida.

El último día de colegio, todos los de séptimo año estaban algo melancólicos, ya que no iban a volver más al colegio (exceptuando a los que querían ser profesores de allí), claro que exceptuando a algunos que lo único que querían era irse (como los Slytherins, por ejemplo). Y bueno, las parejas estaban algo nerviosas, ya que… ¡todos iban a conocer a sus suegros! Hay que admitirlo, estaban a-t-a-c-a-d-o-s.

Estaban todos en el tren para volver a sus casas y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Hogwarts, con otras obligaciones y ya siendo adultos. Todos iban hablando muy animadamente, contando las anécdotas de aquel año, riendo por las bromas que le hicieron a los Slytherins y recordando la promesa que se habían hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, todos se bajaron con sus respectivas maletas y empezaron a mirar entre la multitud para ver si estaban sus padres, hasta que Lily divisó a los suyos. Fue hacia ellos, diciéndole a James que se esperara unos momentos.

- ¡Papá, mamá! – exclamó la chica y los abrazó.

- Hola, cariño¿cómo estás? – le preguntó su madre.

- Muy bien, madre – le respondió la chica – hay que decir que éste fue el mejor año de mi vida.

- ¿En serio¿Y por qué? – preguntó su padre.

- Bueno, saqué mi papel de niña buena, hice algunas cositas y encontré al amor de mi vida.

- ¿Al amor de tu vida? – le preguntó su padre.

- ¡Sí! – le respondió Lily muy contenta - ¿Se acuerdan del chico que yo siempre les hablaba y decía que era un inmaduro, arrogante y que me caía pésimo?

- Cómo olvidarlo – suspiró su madre – Lily, con todo lo que hablabas de él, se notaba mucho que te gustaba.

Lily se sonrojó, pero les sonrió dulcemente.

- Bueno, tienes razón. Es que este año él me dejó tranquila, no me preguntó más si quería salir con él y me empezó a tratar con frialdad y ahí…

- ¿Ahí te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él y que lo único que querías era su atención? – terminó su madre la frase por ella.

Lily la miró, sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió y asintió.

- Yo pensé que él había perdido el interés en mí, pero no fue así, la verdad es que él estaba dolido por como lo trataba.

- Cualquier persona estaría así, Lily – le dijo su padre con fingido enojo – no porque haya sido un arrogante significa que no tenga sentimientos, cosa que tú decías. Le gritabas mucho, cariño, yo creo que pudiste haberle dicho a la primera que sí, ya que yo creo que ahí se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, y si no, lo hubiese hecho de todas formas.

- Yo fingía que me enojaba cuando él me defendía, pero la verdad es que me gustaba – confesó la chica – cuando me decían sangre sucia él siempre mandaba a la enfermería al que lo hiciera.

- ¿Es un sangre pura? – preguntó su madre algo seria.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes – le dijo Lily al verla así de seria – la verdad es que él, cuando me decían eso, decía que yo era una bruja, que para él era una bruja y le daba lo mismo mi familia. Una vez le pregunté que qué pasaría si a sus padres no le gustaría que esté con una persona como yo, que tiene padres muggles, y él me dijo que le daba lo mismo lo que dirán sus padres, que él igual estaría conmigo. Además que su familia no tenía problemas con la sangre, que les daba lo mismo, para ellos, todas las personas que tenían varita eran magos, sin importar de dónde venían.

- Él de verdad te ama, hija – le dijo su madre, sonriendo

- Sí, y yo a él – dijo ella suspirando.

- ¿Y dónde está? Lo quiero conocer y agradecerle por defenderte – le dijo su padre.

- De acuerdo, lo voy a buscar, esperen unos minutos – les dijo su hija y se fue de allí

James estaba viendo si llegaban sus padres. Pensando en qué estaría hablando Lily, cuando los vio iba a ir hacia ellos, pero en ese momento llegó Lily.

- James – lo llamó. Él se volteó y le sonrió – ven, mis padres te quieren conocer – lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia un señor con el pelo rubio y ojo verdes, como los de Lily, y una señora con el pelo pelirrojo y ojos azules – les caíste muy bien.

- Pero si ni siquiera he hablado con ellos – se quejó él mientras se veía arrastrado por su polola.

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así les hablé de ti y les caíste bien, ahora se lo tienes que demostrar.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al frente de los padres de la chica. James les sonrió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, y les tendió la mano mientras decía:

- Un gusto conocerlos, señores Evans, me llamo James Potter.

- El gusto es nuestro, querido – dijo la señora Evans, mientras le sonreía.

James la miró, sorprendido, pero aún así sonriendo. Luego se volvió a Lily.

- Ven, Lils, mis padres ya llegaron – se volvió hacia sus suegros – si quieren ustedes también vienen, mis padres tendrán muchos deseos de verlos.

- Encantados iremos – dijo el padre de Lily mientras sonreía.

James tomó de la mano a Lily y se dirigieron hacia los padres de James. El padre tenía el mismo pelo de James y del mismo color, mientras que sus ojos eran azules. Y la madre tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos color avellanas, como los de James.

- Hola, mamá, hola, papá – los saludó James mientras los abrazaba.

- Hola, querido¿qué tal el año? – le preguntó su madre.

- Bueno, muy bueno – les respondió James sonriente. Se volvió hacia los Evans – bueno, ella es Lily Evans – Lily dio un paso adelante y los saludó con un estrechón de manos.

- Al fin te conocemos – dijo el padre de James – nos han hablado mucho de ti.

- Sí, querida, sobretodo Sirius, dice que eres la personas que le robó el corazón a nuestro hijo – ambos chicos se sonrojaron y James asintió.

- Y ellos son los padres de Lily.

- Un gusto – dijeron ambos y luego los adultos se pusieron a conversar cosas de ellos, entre eso qué hacían, que si se dieron cuenta que sus hijos estaban enamorados, etc.

- ¡Eh, Prongs! – exclamó Sirius. Llegó al lado de ellos con Jenny - ¿Ya pasó la tortura? – río.

- No fue como lo esperaba – confesó James – parece que les caí bien, igual que ellos a mí.

- Sí, creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo – agregó Lily.

- ¡Mira. Sirius! – exclamó Jenny - ¡Mis padres ya están aquí¡Vamos! – y lo arrastró hacia sus padres.

- Ya vamos a ver qué tal les cae Sirius – dijo James.

- Yo creo que bien, hay que decir que Sirius es simpático y cae bien al mundo - dijo Lily

- Mira quien lo dice – dijo James mirándola – a ti te caía mal.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, amor – le dijo Lily – me CAÍA mal, pero ahora me cae súper – le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió donde estaban sus padres y sus suegros. Luego de unos segundos, James fue tras ella.

--------------------00-------------------------

- ¡Mamá, papá! – exclamó Jenny mientras los abrazaba - ¡qué gusto verlos!

- Igualmente, cielo – le dijo su madre. Luego se fijó en Sirius.

- Él es sirius Black, mi pololo – dijo la chica.

- Un gusto, señores Affleck – dijo Sirius mientras les tendía una mano.

- El gusto es nuestro, querido – dijo la madre de Jenny mientras le estrechaba la mano con entusiasmo.

- Sí, un gusto, al fin conocemos al famoso Sirius Black – dijo el padre de la chica.

- Por si acaso, los padres de Lily están con los señores Potter – dijo Jenny, viendo que sus padres buscaban a sus amigos

- Bueno, nosotros los vamos a saludar – dijo su madre.

- Espero que veamos a los Arrow – escucharon que comentaba el padre de la chica mientras se dirigían a los cuatro adultos y dos jóvenes.

- Ahora yo te voy a presentar a mis padres adoptivos – dijo Sirius. La tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia los señores Potter.

- ¿Padres adoptivos? – preguntó Jenny sin entender.

- Es que el año pasado me escapé de casa. Los padres de James son como mis padres, y ellos me quieren como su hijo – se volvió hacia su polola – ellos son mi verdadera familia. Si alguno de mi verdadera familia se muere, yo creo que medaría lo mismo, pero si se muere James o los señores Potter, ahí si que me muero.

Legaron al lado del grupo y Sirius saludó con verdadero entusiasmo a los señores Potter.

- ¡Padres adoptivos! – Exclamó mientras los abrazaba - ¿qué tal la casa sin nosotros? Bueno, quizás sin James sea pasable, pero me imagino que sin mí no¿verdad?

Los presentes rieron, cuando llegaron los padres de Remus.

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó el señor Lupin, quien era muy parecido a Remus - ¿Qué tal?

- Hola, George – saludó el señor Potter – estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó Remus.

- Hola, Remus¿cómo estás¿qué tal el año?

- Muy bueno – sonrió.

- Hola, señor… digo George – saludó Susan.

- ¡Susan! Tanto tiempo sin verte¿qué tal estás?

Lily, James, Jenny y sirius quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como se saludaban ambos, y luego ver como saludaba a la señora Lupin, quien la abrazó y le dijo "querida".

- Disculpen - dijo Sirius – pero¿alguien nos puede…?

- ¿Alguien nos puede decir qué hora es? – lo interrumpió James.

- Claro, son las… - el señor Potter vio la hora – las ocho y cuarto (de la noche).

- Gracias – dijo Lily.

- Bueno, niños, nos vamos – dijo la señora Potter, dirigiéndose a James y Sirius.

- No somos niños, somos hombres – dijo Sirius.

- Somos jóvenes, Sirius, adolescentes – le corrigió James.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – se quejó él.

- Por como nos decían en el colegio "jóvenes bla bla bla…" ó "ustedes ya son adolescentes y bla bla bla…"

- James tiene razón – lo apoyó Lily.

- Lily, nosotros también nos vamos – le dijo su madre.

- ¿Petunia está en casa? – preguntó ella.

- No, salió con unas amigas – respondió su padre.

- Menos mal – susurró para sí Lily, pero sus padres la escucharon, aunque no hicieron ningún comentario, no era bueno hacerlo en frente de todos ellos.

- Bueno, James, espero que nos juntemos – le dijo Lily mientras le tomaba las manos

- Obvio que nos vamos a juntar, Lily – le dijo él.

- Chao – le dio un beso, se despidió del resto y se fue con sus padres.

- ¿Y tus padres, Susan? – preguntó la señora Lupin.

- Ellos no me pudieron venir a buscar, me voy a ir caminando – contestó la chica.

- Claro que no, nosotros te vamos a dejar – le dijo el señor Lupin.

Susan los miró asombrada.

- No, gracias – respondió rápidamente.

- Vamos, Susan, te puede pasar algo – le dijo la señora Lupin.

- Bueno, de acuerdo – aceptó la chica.

- Bueno, despídanse – dijo la señora Potter – ya nos vamos.

- Cuídate, Jenny – se despidió Sirius mientras le daba un beso.

- Tú también cuídate, Sirius – le dijo ella.

Luego todos se despidieron de todos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

findel cap!

espero que les haya gustado el cap!

admito que la broma no fue muy buena, es que no se me dan bienesas cosas... asi que... espero que d everdad les haya gustado...

cuidense!!

reviews please!

chau!!! y sorry por la espera!


	14. Nota Autora

**Nota Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…

Bueno… mi "nota autora" es para anunciarles que me voy a demorar en subir los siguientes capítulos porque el lunes 5 de marzo (ósea mañana) entro al colegio y me tengo que dedicar 100 a él, si me queda tiempo libre (cosa que la primera semana estoy segura y quizás la segunda también) voy a seguir escribiendo los capítulos y los subo.

Disculpen si es que se molestan porque me voy a demorar, pero saben que los estudios van primero.

¡Cuídense!

¡Chao!


	15. IMPORTANTE

¡Hola!

Sé que deben estar decepcionados porque no he seguido la historia hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora sea otra nota.... pero es importante lo que diré....

**Empezaré a escribir esta histroia de nuevo**. Hay cosas que no me gustan, ni el cómo está redactada. Seguirá siendo la misma historia, la misma idea, sólo con unos pequeños cambios, pero lo general y algunos detalles seguirán.

Espero que sigan la nueva historia, y es probable que le cambie el nombre, pero no estoy segura...

Muchas gracias por leer esto y espero que no les importe leer la historia más... actualizada.

¡Muchos besitos y saludos !

Daryaak


End file.
